Relax Baby, a vida é para curtir
by HarumizawaMeyko
Summary: Ela uma rockeira maluca, escandalosa, rebelde, bagunceira e muito alegre. Ele um emo calmo, na dele, mas que se acha o Fodão. Muitas maluquices se envolvem nessa história. E muito romance também. Sinopse horrível, a fic está melhor.
1. Vizinhos

Capitulo I – Vizinhos

"_Cansei de ser bozinha de mais, e de ser aquela que todos querem que eu seja. Se alguém quiser mandar eu mudar, eu vou mandar se ferrar."_

- SAKURAAAAA

_Noossa como é chegar em casa, e ver uma pessoa gritando seu nome como se o mundo fosse acabar ¬¬ aff's _

Como eu sou mal educada nem me apresentei, bom como vocês já sabem meu nome é Sakura, meu sobrenome Haruno, eu tenho 17 anos, completados recentemente, me acham meio anormal por ter o cabelo rosa, e não é tingido é natural, mentira é tingido já pintei meu cabelo de vermelho, rosa chock, laranja com mechas verdes. Agora ele está rosa claro com mechas pretas, meu corpo é magro, colocando em duas palavras, pareço uma tabua ambulante e a parte que mais gosto em mim além dos meus cabelos são os meus olhos verdes. Moro em konoha, uma cidade perto de Tókio

Voltando a parte que a minha mãe grita comigo, não faço a mínima idéia do porque.

- Sakura Haruno, eu não acredito que você levou suspensão por 5 dias

Haruno Seija, minha mãe, ao contrario de mim, minha mãe é bonita tem olhos azuis, cabelos vermelhos e sedosos, e tem um corpão, ela não gosta quando falo a sua idade... então não vou falar, vocês vão acabar descobrindo de qualquer jeito.

- Huun?

- Não se faça de desentendida, você sabe do que eu estou falando, porque chingou seu professor?

- Eu não chinguei só falei a verdade pra ele..

- Qual verdade?

- Que ele era gay e feio,

- Sakura, você não pode ficar zuando com seus professores querida... Antigamente você era uma aluna e filha muito boa...

_La vem ela com o antigamente, cara o que ela ta falando eu não to entendendo nada .._

-... Você esta de castigo, vai passar os próximos 5 dias em casa sem sair com seus amigos, entendeu mocinha?

- O QUE? Isso é injustiça, uma vez o Hiro – meu irmão que é 1 ano mais novo que eu – jogou uma minhoca na professora, ficou de suspensão por 1 semana, e a senhora não fez nada! Isso é injustiça ruun.

- Foi a primeira e ultima vez que ele aprontou, essa é a terceira vez nesse ano Sakura

- Mas...

- Sem mais a partir de hoje você esta de castigo, sem computador, sem videogame, sem telefone, sem poder sair com seus amigos por 5 dias

- EU TE ODEIO – subi correndo as escadas, esqueci de dizer que minha casa é na verdade um sobrado, assim que cheguei no meu quarto, bati a porta o mais forte que pude pra minha mãe ter certeza que estou com muita, mais muita raiva dela mesmo.

E se você acha que eu fiquei chorando por causa disso, esta totalmente enganado, eu peguei meu celular e tentei ligar para minhas amigas, mais minha mãe já tinha bloqueado o meu chip.

_Que droga .. :_

O que me resta agora é ouvir musica, e dormir

...

Faz 3 dias que eu estava de castigo eu posso definir esses dias em apenas 4 palavras "muito mais, muito chato"

Bom acabei de acordar, são 11:00hrs da manhã fui para o banheiro tomar banho e fazer minha higiene pessoal.

Meu banheiro é todo com ladrilhos branco e azul claro, tem tudo o que tem em um banheiro normal.

Quando sai do banheiro coloquei uma roupa simples pra ficar em casa, um short jeans na metade da coxa, e uma camisa preta do simple plan, coloquei um chinelo qualquer, deixei meu cabelo solto, e como sempre passei bastante delineador nos olhos. Sai do meu quarto e fui para a cozinha ver se tinha sobrado alguma coisa do café, vi uns pãezinhos na mesa e peguei.

_Estranho muito estranho mesmo.._

- MÃE? HIRO? AYUMI? – chamei, chamei mais ninguém respondeu, ou apareceu – cadê eles?

_Me abandonaram, que maldade nem pra me avisar .._

Voltei a cozinha procurando mais alguma coisa pra comer, e quando eu fui abrir a geladeira tinha um bilhete na porta.

"_Querida sai para fazer umas comprinhas, sua irmã ta na casa da nossa nova vizinha ajudando com a mudança e seu irmão veio comigo. _

_Ah hoje a noite nossos novos vizinhos vão vir aqui em casa para um jantar de boas vindas, e eu quero que você faça aquela seu torta holandesa maravilhosa._

_Beijinhos da sua mãe que te ama ;*"_

- Hunf só ela mesmo... vou fazer essa torta antes que ela chegue

Comecei a fazer a torta, uma hora depois minha mãe chega cheia de sacolas.

- Olá querida.

- Ohayo mãe.

- Já esta fazendo o que eu te pedi? – gritou da sala.

- Sim, mãe já estou fazendo, mas me diga uma coisa, que vizinhos novos são esses?

- Lembra que a casa ao lado estava a venda, então seu pai conseguiu vender ela, e eles se mudaram hoje, e como eu sou uma boa vizinha convidei eles para jantar aqui em casa hoje! – falou sorrindo, alegre demais para o meu gosto.

- Só a senhora mesmo, pra inventar esse tipo de coisa – falei no momento em que ela entrava na cozinha com uma sacola na mão.

- Haa e é pra ficar bem bonita hoje a noite, quero você usando esse vestido – me entregou uma sacola.

- Não, não e não, a senhora sabe muito bem que eu odeio vestido ¬¬.

- Mais querida por favor coloca o vestido essa noite, hein?

- Não.

- Deixo você sair com seus amigos depois do jantar e voltar as 1h da madrugada ok?

- Pode ser 1h30min?

- Pode sim. – Bufou.

- Obrigado mãe – falei abraçando ela.

- Sakura vai terminar aquela torta, e quando terminar quero que vá ao supermercado comprar algumas coisinhas para mim, ok.

- Ok mãe

Continuei fazendo a torta, e mais ou menos em meia hora já tinha terminado, peguei minha bicicleta, o dinheiro e fui até o mercado que tem no final da rua da minha casa. Quando cheguei lá comecei a comprar as coisas que ela pediu, e claro uns doces pra mim quando cheguei na parte de doces do mercado vi uma cabeleira loira, e deduzi logo de cara

- INOOOOOOOO.. – gritei para a minha melhor amiga.

Yamanaka Ino, ela tem a minha idade, é loira e tem olhos azuis, e ao contrario de mim igual a minha mãe, tem um corpão, e é a garota mais popular da escola.

- SAKURAAAAAA – gritou também.

Corremos uma até a outra e nos abraçamos.

- Quanto tempo amiga, o que 3 dias?

- Sim...

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades, eu só não todo mundo, você nem ligou pra mim né.

- Minha mãe bloqueou meu chip, e não posso mexer no meu computador – fiz carinha triste.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu levei suspensão de 5 dias... – falei pegando meus chocolates.

- Injustiça, injustiça – falou pegando suas barras de cereais.

- Foi o que eu falei pra ela, mais ela nem me escutou aquela chata ..

- Mas saki você não deveria estar em casa agora?

- Sim, mais mamãe inventou um jantar de boas vindas pros nossos novos vizinhos, e pediu para mim vir comprar as coisas, e me obrigou a usar um vestido.

- Sério? Como é o seu vestido, sua mãe tem um gosto muito bom para roupas!

- Sei lá nem olhei, - peguei algumas balas e bolachas.

- Mas você aceitou usar? – e ela também.

- Sim, mais com uma condição, que eu pudesse sair hoje a noite.

- Boa amiga.

- Então o que vocês vão fazer hoje?

- Vamos para a pracinha, o Gaa-kun vai levar o violão dele hoje pra lá.

- Que legal, então fala pra todo mundo que concerteza eu vou hoje.

- Claro, vou indo lá amiga, tenho que ir ao shopping ainda hoje.

- Você não muda mesmo, né sua paty.

- Nem você sua emo.

- Eu não sou emo, sou rockeira há – nos abraçamos mais uma vez.

- Vou indo beijinhos, até a noite.

- Até a noite.

Ela foi embora e eu continue pegando as coisas, só que da lista. Paguei as coisas, e fui embora, quando estava chegando em casa, eu finalmente vi o caminhão de mudanças na frente da casa dos nossos vizinhos mas não consegui vê-los.

_Curiosidade mata hein... _

Entrei em casa e entreguei as compras pra minha mãe e fui para o meu quarto, escutar musica e dormir mais um pouco.

- Sakura? Sakura? SAKURAAA...

- O que foi? O que aconteceu – levantei num pulo.

- Acorda sua preguiçosa já são 18h, nossos vizinhos vão chegar em 1 hora, vai se arrumar.

- Ta bom, só não entendo o porquê de tudo isso vamos estar em casa mesmo.

- Sim, mais temos que mostrar que somos uma família normal.

- Ta bom, ta bom, mais família normal é uma coisa que nós nunca vamos ser mãe – falei sorrindo pra ela, e ela bufou.

- Que seja, vou ir lá arrumar minhas bebês.

Só agora eu percebi minha mãe tava toda arrumada, ela usava um vestido florido nas cores rosa e azul e com uma rasteirinha branca, e fez um penteado louco, que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja.

- Olha só ela toda arrumada, vai se casar de novo? Hein?

- Eu não eu só coloquei uma roupa simples.

- Avá, então ta se isso é roupa simples,a roupa da lady gaga é o que?

- Querida, a minha roupa comparada a da lady gaga é simples sim ta.

- Ninguém merece...

- Vai tomar logo esse banho...

- To indo, to indo – levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho mais ou menos demorado fiz minha higiene, já que eu tinha dormido a tarde toda.

Fui para o meu quarto e peguei o meu vestido que era branco e preto, tomara que caia com um laço azul, nele.

_Nossa só a minha mãe pra me comprar essas coisas frufru Aff's ¬¬_

Coloquei meu vestido e coloquei meu inseparável all star preto.

Também se eu colocasse de outra cor, ela iria ter um piti, dizendo que não combina mães ..

Passei minha maquiagem de sempre e desci as escadas, meus novos vizinhos não tinham chegado ainda, e a ayumi tava toda de rosa,

Haruno Ayumi minha irmã mais nova, tem apenas 6 aninhos e é a princesinha da família, - _um dia eu tive esse posto mais parou assim que eu cheguei na fase chamada adolescência_ - ela tem olhos azuis iguais aos da minha mãe, e cabelos castanhos claro quase loiros, e não posso negar é a coisa mais fofinha.

- Nee-chan, com você esta bonita - falou ainda sentada no sofá, e sorrindo pra mim ela estava com um vestido rosa bebê, com uma sandalinha prata, e o cabelo dela estava solto e com uma presilha de flor segurando a franja dela.

- Você também, só esta faltando a tiara pra ficar uma princesa completa – falei sentando ao lado dela.

- Obrigado, hoje eu passei o dia ajudando a tia Mikoto e Itachi-kun a alumar a casa deles – falou com os olhinhos brilhando – eles são muito legais, e bonitos também.

- É mesmo? Que legal quando eles chegarem eu vou ter uma séria conversa com eles, porque roubaram a minha irmã favorita – falei com cara de brava.

- Não fica com laiva deles não, eu vou ficar amanhã o dia inteilo com você, ai agente vai no Mc Donald's juntas como sempre fazemos.

- Ok.

Estávamos lá eu e ayumi conversando, quando sinto alguma coisa no meu pé, era os cachorrinhos da minha mãe ou como ela fala os "bebês" dela, eles são um casal de poodles a fêmea é branquinha, e se chama Lily, o macho da mesma cor se chama Seth. Na minha casa tem um monte de bichinhos de estimação, papai tem peixes dourados que se chamam, Selly, Jack e Katie, Hiro tem um hamster que se chama Joe, e um pitibul cinza que é o Buck, a Ayumi tem uma gata persa folgada preta que se chama princesa, e eu tenho o meu filhote de lobo cinzento que se chama Bob Marley mais eu só chamo ele de bob, e o meu pai de Marley.

Logo minha mãe desceu e eles correram atrás dela, fui na cozinha pegar uma maçã pra mim, porque eu tava morrendo de fome. Assim que peguei a maçã escutei a campainha tocar.

_Mais que droga, logo agora... _

Coloquei a maçã de volta na geladeira pois, minha mãe não ia deixar eu comer fiquei lá na cozinha um tempo, não estava afim de conhecer meus novos vizinhos, na ultima vez que isso aconteceu, vieram um casal de gays eles eram legais o problema era a mãe de um deles que ficava dando em cima de mim, aquela noite foi muito estranha.

Ouço risadas, e um grito. Me assustei e fui correndo pra lá, quando cheguei na sala eu vi uma cena super hilária, minha mãe e a mulher que eu acho que deve ser a Mikoto encima do sofá com cara de assustadas, e 2 caras super hot's um dando risada da cara delas, e o outro com uma cara de tédio, agora que eu vi minha irmã também estava em cima do sofá.

Quando olhei para o chão vi o porquê daquela gritaria Joe tinha fugido da gaiola, e decidiu passear pela casa, minha mãe e minha irmã morrem de medo dele.

- Haa, não acredito que vocês estão com medo do pobre Joe – falei pegando ele e colocando perto do meu rosto – como podem ter medo de uma coisa tão fofinha?

- Isso não é fofinho, é um rato...

- Errado é um hamster, entendeu H-A-M-S-T-E-R. – reclamou Hiro.

Haruno Hiro, meu irmão, ele tem 16 anos, tem cabelos negros, e olhos verdes e tem um corpo que as garotas que não são da minha família falam, gostoso. Ele estava vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta pólo verde e um tênis adidas.

- É um rato sim, só que laboratório, e não deixa de ser nojento.

- Que maldade com o Joe mãe, eu não tenho discriminação com os seus "bebês" – falei fazendo aspas no ar.

- Ta falando do que – falou descendo do sofá – não fale mal dos meus bebês, que ao contrário daquela bola de pelos que você tem eles são de pura raça.

- Grandes coisas, o meu bob é muito mais legal e muito mais bonito, que eles – quando íamos começar a brigar ali na sala Ayumi interrompe.

- Deixa isso pra depois, temos visitas – nesse momento nos entreolhamos, e vimos a cara dos nossos novos vizinhos.

- Acho melhor a senhora desistir, de dar uma boa impressão pros nossos vizinhos – falei no ouvido dela.

- Não desisti ainda – sussurrou de volta – me desculpe Mikoto por isso, Hiro leve esse rato pra cima, e tranque a porta do seu quarto.

Sakura&Hiro: É um Hamster.

- Tanto faz, leva ele logo pra lá – quando ela falou isso, entreguei o Joe para o Hiro que subiu a escada xingando ela. – me desculpe pelo meu filho, parece que ele ta nos seus dias de TPM.

Todo mundo, menos eu riram dele.

- Que coisa feia mãe, ficar zuando com seu próprio filho – falei balançando a cabeça negativamente, e ela parou de rir.

- Você não pode falar nada, você zoa com ele o dia inteiro...

- Mas ele é meu irmão mais novo, esse é o meu dever com ele – falei sorrindo.

- Ta bom. Depois eu me desculpo com ele, bom vou te apresentar pros nossos novos vizinhos, essa é a Mikoto – me mostrou uma mulher muito bonita de aparência jovem, com cabelos e olhos negros, pele branquinha, e corpo esbelto – esse é o seu marido Fugaku – mostrou-me uma cara de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros com a aparência de seus 45, 46 anos – e esses dois lindos rapazes são seus filhos Itachi – mostrou o cara que estava rindo delas, parecia novo com seus 18, 19 anos, com olheiras que o deixavam bonito ao contrario de mim, olhos e cabelos negros, e pelo o que eu pude ver corpo bem definido – e Sasuke – mostrou-me o cara sério, o mais bonito de todos também era praticamente igual ao irmão, só que tinha os traços mais delicados, olhos e cabelos também negros, e como o irmão bem definido.

_Vira um pouquinho, quero ver essa bundinha, deve ser uma delicia (66)._

- Olá - falei sorrindo – sou a Sakura.

- Olá querida, Ayu tinha razão, você é mesmo muito bonita – falou Mikoto chegando perto de mim.

- Ela falou a mesma coisa de você para mim.

- Muito prazer Sakura – falou Fugaku estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é meu senhor fugaku – apertei a mão dele.

- Por favor, só Fugaku quando me chamam de senhor me sinto mais velho.

Ri – sim Fugaku.

- Concordo com a mamãe – falou pegando a minha mão, e me girando – você é muito linda.

- Obrigado – peguei a mão dele e fiz o mesmo que ele fez comigo – você é um gato hein... – ri mais ainda.

- Sabe eu faço o que posso querida – falou com uma voz meio gay o que me fez dar risada.

- Hunf.. – virou o rosto – se acha.

_Vou zoar um pouco com ele também._

- Calma você também é uma gatinha – resultado, um sasuke super irado, e um itachi quase morrendo de tanto rir.

- Gostei de você - falou batendo a mão dele na minha.

- Obrigada – joguei o cabelo pra trás – eu faço o que posso.

- Bom agora que todo mundo se conhece vamos jantar.

- Mas e o pai?

- Ele falou que iria demorar um pouco mais hoje, e falou que poderíamos começar a comer sem ele – deu um suspiro tristonho – como sempre.

- Calma mãe, - falei abraçando – logo ele chega.

- Ok – ela abriu um grande sorriso e todos nos fomos para a sala de jantar.

Durante o jantar descobri, que Mikoto é igual a minha mãe não pode beber mais do que dois copos de vinho, descobri que o Itachi não vive sem sorvete de passas ao rum, e que o Sasuke é praticamente o melhor jogador de Guitar Hero.

_É claro que eu sou melhor do que ele HÁ_

E que os dois tem uma cueca dos ursinhos carinhosos e dos Teletubbies, e que usam toda noite para dormir.

Depois do jantar principal a campainha tocou, e eu fui atender enquanto Hiro pegava a torta, abri a porta e dei de cara com meu priminho/irmão favorito Uzumaki Naruto, com meus tios Uzumaki Minato e Uzumaki Kushina.

Uzumaki Naruto, 17 anos como eu, loiro de olhos bem azuis, imperativo e cabeça oca _- frase original do Kakashi-Sensei - _corpo bem definido, também.

Uzumaki Kushina, não vou falar a idade dela, ela é irmã mais velha da minha mãe, só 1 aninho. Ruiva de olhos castanhos, quase cinza, e tem um corpo bem legal.

Uzumaki Minato, meu tio favorito idade 42 anos, loiro e olhos azuis, igual ao corpo bem definido.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAN – gritou pulando no meu pescoço, nesse momento todo mundo olhou pra gente.

- NARUTOOOO – falei segurando ele – o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei surpresa, sempre que nos tínhamos vizinhos novos, mamãe não convidava eles por causa do Naruto

- Agente veio trazer presentes pra vocês – no momento em que o naruto falou presente vi um vulto rosa passar por mim e pular na tia Kushina – e pelo jeito, a melhor parte da festa também – disse ele dançando depois que viu que tínhamos visitas.

- Naruto, quieto – no mesmo instante ele parou – desculpe, Seija é meio difícil controlar ele.

tudo bem, - falou sorrindo mais na verdade estava apavorada pelo o que ele poderia fazer – - - Entrem, estávamos indo comer a sobremesa.

- O que tem de sobremesa? – falou com os olinhos brilhando.

- Torta ho... – não pode terminar de falar pois naruto saiu correndo para a cozinha pegar um pedaço de torta.

E é claro que eu sai correndo atrás dele.

- Naruto, não é pra comer tudo, igual da outra vez.

- Mais Sakura-chan, essa torta é deliciosa.

- E? Daquela vez eu fiz pra você, hoje temos visita então não é para comer tudo – falei ameaçadoramente.

- Cl-claro Sakura-chan – deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Me ajuda a cortar, e te dou o maior pedaço – ele sorriu e me ajudou a cortar a torta.

Fomos para a sala onde todos estavam sentados conversando e entregamos a torta.

Vi Ayu muito feliz, tia kushina deu uma boneca Barbie princesa pra ela, deu uma bola de futebol autografada pelo Messi pro Hiro, só não sei o que ela trouxe pra mim.

- Saki, venha aqui – fui andando até ela, que estava sentada junto com tio minato conversando com minha mãe e mikoto – aqui esta o seu presente, esperamos que goste.

- Obrigado tia - sorri pra ela, comecei abrir o embrulho e vi que tinha uma caixa de all star.

Caramba eu já tenho uns 8 all star, e ela sabe disso...

Abri a caixa, e vi uma coisa surpreendente, ela me deu o novo all star edição limitada da Coca-Cola, ele é branco escrito coca-cola em vermelho e preto, quase chorei de felicidade. _Joguei a caixa no chão e abracei minha tia._

- Obrigado, obrigado, muito obrigado mesmo, eu adorei – falei me segurando pra não chorar, ainda em cima dela – como você conseguiu?

- Foi fácil, a filha do dono da coca-cola, faz aulas de karate comigo, e ela me falou sobre esse tênis de edição especial, e perguntou se eu queria um, eu não gosto dessas coisas ai me lembrei de você e aceitei.

- Caramba eu tenho que falar com essa garota – falei me levantando, pegando a caixa do meu all star precioso, subi as escadas correndo e coloquei ele encima da cama. Olhei pelo quarto e estranhei o bob não estava lá.

_Estranho, cadê ele..._

Derrepende eu ouço o barulho do meu skate, e o barulho de alguma coisa caindo, na sala e um pequeno latido

- BOOOB – desci as escadas correndo e vi meu bebê caído no chão, quando eu gritei todo mundo olhou, pra mim inclusive meu pai, que tinha acabado de chegar – Bob, bebê respira, Não me deixa por favor – falei abaixada perto dele e pressionado de leve o pequeno peito dele, já estava quase desistindo, quando ouvi um pequeno latido e ele deu um pequeno pulo, em direção ao meu pai.

- Vai com calma Marley – falou sorrindo.

Haruno Nyomi, meu pai ele tem 46 anos com cara de trinta, tem os olhos verdes iguais aos meus, e cabelos castanhos escuros, corpo em forma.

- Ele quase me matou de susto.

- Isso serve de lição pra você não deixar mais as suas coisa jogadas por ai.

- Mas não tinha nada jogado, eu coloquei ele no canto, o Bob que ficou todo feliz em te ver.

- Ok, mais da próxima vez deixe no seu quarto ou na garagem.

- Sim papai.

- Eu não mereço um abraço da minha rosada?

- Claro que sim – fui lá e abracei ele, mais logo separei porque eu sei que Ayumi ia ficar com ciúmes, peguei o bob das mãos dele e fui sentar no sofá.

- Mais que coisa mais fofinha, então o nome dele é bob ou Marley?

- Bob Marley, mais meu pai só chama ele de Marley e eu de bob ^^

- Ele é muito fofinho, quantos meses ele tem?

- 4...

- Ele não deveria estar com a mãe?

- 4 anos, não 4 meses, e a Hana esta super bem. – Falou Naruto rindo.

Hana é mãe original do meu Bob, ela é preta e o pai do Bob o Je é branco, os dois são Husky Siberiano.

- Como ele pode ser tão pequeno?

- Quando ele veio pra cá, ele era desse tamanho, e gostava muito do meu pai, quer dizer ainda gosta – falei olhando pro meu pai, que falava com mamãe – ele fez a mesma coisa que hoje, mais escorregou numa bolinha, pensamos que ele iria morrer, então levamos ao veterinário, ele sobreviveu, só que ele teve um problema na espinha que impede que ele cresça.

- Então ele vai ficar com esse tamanho, mesmo que ele tenha 20 anos?

- Sim.

Continuamos conversando, e Mikoto me falou que tinha uma gata siamesa chamada Penélope e que, o Itachi e o Sasuke tem medo dela por não ter pelo, e parecer um rato gigante. Deu 22h30min e nós ainda estávamos conversando. Fui para o meu quarto trocar de roupa, já que iria pra pracinha ver meus queridos amigos. Fiquei com o meu all star coloquei uma calça jeans, uma baby look preta.

_Nossa como eu amo preto, haha' _

Desci as escadas e vi que todo mundo conversava alegremente, principalmente minha mãe.

- Naruto, to indo pra pracinha quer vir junto?

- Claro saki, lembra que eu viajei na ultima férias?

- Claro... porque a pergunta agora?

- Eu conheci um cara lá então esse cara é o sasuke.

- Haa, bem que ele parece com o que você descreveu pra mim – falei olhando para ele – Itachi, Sasuke vocês querem ir na pracinha com agente?

- Claro que sim, vai ser bem legal né Sasuke? – falou se levantando e dando um tapinha no braço de sasuke.

- Tanto faz – se levantou também.

- Meninos não cheguem tarde, e se alguém atacar a Sakura protejam ela...

- Concerteza mãe.

E fomos conversando até a pracinha que tem no nosso bairro, logo avistei meus amigos eles estavam no lugar de sempre perto de um grande arvore, que as folhas já estavam amarelas por causa do outono, lá só tinha a Ino, o Gaara e a Temari

Sabaku no Gaara, ele tem 17 anos é irmão da Temari, tem lindos olhos verde azulados ou azuis esverdeados eu não sei direito, cabelos vermelhos e corpo bem definido, e é meu melhor amigo.

Sabaku no Temari, 18 anos, ela tem olhos verde escuros, e cabelos loiros quase cor areia, e tem um corpão também.

_Todo mundo tem um corpão menos eu... A vida é muito injusta mesmo hein._

- Sakii, quanto tempo meninota – falou se levantando, deixando o violão de lado e veio me abraçar.

_Tinha me esquecido de como é bom o perfume dele, muito bom mesmo..._

- É mesmo né, tava morrendo de saudades – falei ainda abraçada nele.

- Vai ficar abraçando meu irmão, ai o tempo todo ou vai vir me abraçar também? – perguntou cheia de falso ciúme.

- Mas é claro que não – me soltei do gaara e fui abraçar ela – tava com saudade de você também – me soltei dela – haa esses são Itachi e Sasuke – falei apresentando os meninos.

- Nossa é impressão minha ou essa cidade só tem meninas bonitas? – falou olhando para a Temari e Ino.

- Eu tenho namorado ta então pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva – falou toda estressada, já estava pelo Shikamaru ainda não ter chegado.

- Opa, me desculpa mais eu só estava elogiando – falou levantando as mãos em forma de rendição.

- Tudo bem – veio andando ate mim e sussurrou – o outro por acaso é mudo?

- Nem – sussurrei de volta – ele só deve estar naqueles dias.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' nossa Saki, como você é malvada hein.

- Eu? Magina – falei fingindo estar incrédula.

Nós nos sentamos e começamos a conversar esperando os outros chegarem primeiro chegou a Tenten.

Mitsashi Tenten, ela tem 17 anos, morena claro, e olhos cor de chocolate e cabelos castanhos médios, corpo bem definido também.

Logo depois chegou o Shikamaru, que levou uma bronca enorme da Temari por ter demorado tanto.

Nara Shikamaru, 17 anos, moreno claro, cabelos castanhos bem escuros, e olhos castanhos, corpo definido, mesmo sendo muito preguiçoso.

_Vou perguntar o que ele faz, eu meio que estou precisando..._

Uns 10 minutos depois chega a Hinata com o Neji.

Hyuuga Hinata, 17 anos, pele bem branquinha, olhos cinza bem claro, quase branco, lindos cabelos negros azulados, e tem um corpo bem esbelto.

Hyuuga Neji, primo da Hinata, 17 anos olhos da mesma cor de Hinata, cabelos castanhos escuros longos, e um corpo bem escultural.

- Finalmente todo mundo chegou, hoje eu tenho horário pra voltar pra casa. – falei reclamando da demora deles.

- como assim? – perguntou olhando pra mim – você é sempre a ultima a ir embora

- to de castigo ainda, então meu horário hoje é 1:30hrs – falei meia cabisbaixa – mais deixa isso pra lá

- ta bom!

O gaara começou a tocar o violão

- Abandonado é assim que eu me sinto longe de você... – começou a cantar Shikamaru olhando para a Temari.

- Despreparado, meu coração da pulo perto de você...

- e quanto mais o tempo passa, mais eu sinto essa vontade o que posso fazer? Se quando beijo outra boca lembro sua voz tão rouca... – cantou Naruto olhando para a Tenten.

- me pedindo pra fazer, carinho gostoso, amor tenebroso

- faz amor comigo sem ter hora pra acabar mesmo que for só por essa noite, eu não quero nem saber quero amar você...

- faz amor comigo até o dia clarear...

- mesmo que for só por essa noite eu não quero nem saber...

- quero amar você ... – ficamos cantando por algum tempo e quando deu meia noite.

- alguém quer tocar? – perguntou cansado de tanto tocar.

- eu tem uma musica, que eu quero tocar – Gaara passou o violão pro Itachi e ele começou a tocar alguns acordes. – Menina, eu te amo tanto... Amo você... – cantou olhado pra Ino.

- ... Daria tudo, daria o mundo... Só pra você... – cantou Sasuke enquanto olhava pra Tenten, e depois pra mim.

- ... Agora sai do meu pé vai te fuder... – quando ele começou a cantar essa parte eu comecei a rir pra caramba.

- Te amo o caralho só queria te comer...

Itachi&Sasuke: comer você, comer você, comer você, comer você ..

- Essa musica foi boa – falei parando de rir – alguém tem mais alguma?

- Eu, eu, eu – falou Naruto, levantando a mão.

_Ele vai cantar aquela musica. Pra quem será que ele vai dedicar?_

Itachi entregou o violão para o Naruto que estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Quero ver se vocês conhecem essa musica, pois ela é muito especial e importante pra mim – nos entreolhamos, e esperamos ele começar a tocar.

-Já sei – Neji falou e começou a cantar – At first, I was afraid, I was petrified...

- Kept thinkin' I could never lie...

- Without, you by my side… - naruto parou de tocar o violão.

- Não, não, não será que ninguém conhece essa musica?

- Não é essa que os garotos estavam, cantando? – perguntou Hina confusa.

- Não é outra, canta ae naruto pra eles verem que musica é.

- Claro – voltou a tocar o violão – Eu não nasci gay, a culpa é do meu pai, que contratou um tal de Wilson pra ser o capataz ...

- Eu vi o bofe tomar banho – me abanei – e o tamanho da sua mala, era demais, alem de linda era demai ...

- Eu virei gay, - nesse momento, nos olhamos pra trás pra ver quem era – e assumi, a arte da pederastia, eu pode um dia, então sorrir... – era meu amigo Deidara, conheci ele nas férias já que eu não podia viajar.

- Pedi Wilson em casamento, e o jumento aceitou, a lua de mel foi no Egito eu fui pra cama e dei um grito...

- E disse: Hey, vai de vagar amor, não vai com força, ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor.

- me trate como uma menina, vaselina por favor.

- parecia Rambooo, - chegou o sasori.

- com sua bazuca na minha nuca – Konan e Pain chegaram.

Naruto&Deidara: E disse: vai, Ah Wilson vai.

- esfrega a mala na minha cara, vai pra frente e vai pra trás – nessa parte Pain abraçou ela por trás e fez um movimento pra frente e pra trás.

Sakura: Pra malona dei um grito – levantei e comecei a dançar com eles, e a cara de bocós que os outros estavam fazendo foi ilaria.

Sasori: entalei quase eu vomito.

Sakura: Ah Wilson, vai, Ah Wilson, vai Hey! Hey...

Quando terminamos nossa apresentação nem um pouco planejada todos caíram na risada.

_Mentira, falei com eles quando eu tava no mercado, depois da Ino ter ido embora..._

Konan, 18 anos, ela tem olhos cor de mel e cabelos azul meio roxo, e um corpo bem definido.

Pain, namorado da Konan, 19 anos, cabelos laranja (?), e olhos castanhos, corpo definido.

Sasori, 18 anos, cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos, corpo definido.

Deidara, 19 anos, explosivo, tem cabelos loiro quase dourado e olhos pretos quase cinza.

Conheci eles, quando estava nas férias, minha mãe não deixou eu ir viajar com meus amigos, eu estava na pracinha como sempre e vi eles conversando, fui até lá e virei amiga deles, descobri que eles também estavam de castigo, por terem aprontado, agora toda vez que eu apronto eles estão juntos, menos da ultima vez.

- Oh, quanto tempo – falei abraçando todos eles – tava morrendo de saudades de vocês.

- Nós também, você sumiu não deu mais noticias, faltou na escola...

- Tomei suspensão.

- Por quê? – perguntou Konan, passando a mão no meu cabelo.

_O mania._

- Falei pro orochi que ele é gay e feio.

- Nossa aquela bixa ta louca mesmo.

- Eu vou dar aula pra vocês – falou todo alegre e pulando.

- Serio? Que maneiro deida - falei pulando também.

- Eu não acredito nisso – falou olhando para o itachi – Itachiiiiiiiii, - correu e pulou nos braços dele, e é claro que todos nos rimos da cena, o deidara no colo do itachi dando um monte de beijos no rosto dele, mais não na boca.

- É tão lindo o amor gay – falou Ino rindo.

Todos-Itachi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

- Qual é a graça – falou se levantando e jogando deidara no chão – eu gosto de mulher não de homem – já tava toda nervosinha, oops nervosinho.

- Não é o que parece, você ficou todo feliz quando o Deidara começou a te beijar – todo mundo riu

- Mentira, isso não é verdade, eu odeio quando ele faz isso.

- Então quer dizer que não é a primeira vez, huun interessante – zoou Gaara.

- Agora eu entendi, ele não gosta quando ele – Ino apontou pro Deidara, ainda caído no chão – faz isso em publico.

- sim, sim – falou Sasuke segurando o riso – ele gosta de fazer no escurinho, do quarto do Itachi.

- uui.

- eu não conseguia dormir, por causa dos gemidos que vinham do quarto ao lado.

Todos-Itachi&Deidara: .

- Sasuke você me paga, - falou todo nervoso parecia que tava saindo fumaça das suas orelhas.

- Não, não quem paga boquete pra você aqui é o Deidara – falou apontando pro deidara, que agora estava sentado – tenho certeza que ele vai adorar.

Eu não conseguia parar de rir, acho que realmente dessa vez eu ia morrer de tanto rir.

- Sasuke? – chamei ele, e ele olhou pra mim, com uma cara de "o que foi?" – porque você é tão quieto?

- Gosto de ficar na minha, mais adoro irritar o Itachi – falou olhando pro irmão mais velho – qual seria a graça se eu não zoasse com ele?

- Nenhuma, - sorri lembrando do Hiro – Hiro odeia, quando eu tiro foto dele tomando banho e vendo pras meninas da sala dele.

- Essa idéia é muito boa hein. – falou dando um sorriso quase imperceptível

_Nossa que sorriso lindo, quero pra mim um desses..._

Ri do meu próprio pensamento, Neji pegou o violão e começou a tocar

- Comer tatu é bom que pena que da dor nas costas, por que o bicho é baixinho ...

- E é por isso que eu prefiro as cabritas, as cabritas tem seios, que alimentam seus descendentes...

- No mundo animal, 'ixéste' muita putaria...

- Por exemplo, os cachorros, que come a própria mãe – cantou balançando a cabeça negativamente – suas irmã e suas tias...

- Eles ficam grudados, de quatro se amando, em plena luz do dia...

- Os animal, tem uns bicho interessante, imaginem o tamanho que é o pintcho de um elefante...

- E os camelos que tem as bola em cima das costas...

- E as vaquinhas, que por onde passam...

- Deixam um rastro de booooosta...

- Adoro, isso – meu celular começou a vibrar – já volto tenho que atender – fui andando até um lugar calmo e atendi.

- Fala...

_- Sakura volta pra casa agora já vai dar 2h da madrugada._

- Desculpa eu não olhei pra hora.

_- Volta logo então, eu e seu pai já estávamos preocupados._

- To indo, to indo.

_- Quando você chegar a gente conversa_ – nem deu tempo pra eu falar, ela já tinha desligado

- Aff, ninguém merece – voltei pra onde estavam meus amigos – vou indo pessoal.

- Mais por quê?

- Minha mãe mandou eu voltar.

- Então vamos todo mundo juntos.

Todos se levantaram e fomos embora, me despedi primeiro do deidara, sasori, konan e pain, porque eles moram em outra direção.

Notas:

Ola pessoal ai esta o primeiro capitulo, espero que tenham gostado, ^^

O nome das musicas que eles tocaram foi

Abandonado – exalta samba

I Will Survive – Glória Gaynor

Ah, Wilson vai – mc Grizante

Mundo Animal – mamonas assassinas

Eu desenterrei essa última

Beijos até o próximo capitulo


	2. Educação Fisica

Capitulo II – Educação Fisíca.

"_Começar o dia cedo é uma droga, mas não acordar é pior ainda_."

Mais um novo dia, e hoje eu teria aula depois de 5 dias sem aulas , infelizmente porque eu to morrendo de sono, ninguém merece acordar segunda as 6h, criei coragem me levantei tomei banho, fiz minha higiene pessoal e coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa sem manga, uma blusa de moletom preta com o símbolo do Batman, e o meu all star branco.

Desci as escadas, tomei um rápido café, escovei meus dentes, não preciso de mochila pois a minha escola tem armário peguei o meu Skate e fui devagar ainda estava no meu horário.

- Ohayoo – falou a Hinata sorridente. Ela estava usando uma saia cinza até um palmo antes do joelho, meias que vão até a metade da coxa preta e verde, uma blusa regata, uma jaqueta jeans cinza, o cabelo dela está preso em duas chiquinhas baixas.

- Ohayo – falei só pra ser educada – como você consegue estar tão feliz acordando cedo, e logo numa linda segunda, que da vontade de ficar o dia inteiro na cama?

- É porque eu vou ver o Naruto-kun. – falou sorrindo mais ainda.

- Hn, ainda bem que é só ver, se não eu iria ter uma conversa bem seria com ele – falou Neji pela primeira vez hoje. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans escura, um tênis da adidas preto e branco, e uma blusa verde musgo.

- Tudo bem Neji-kun.

- Concordo com a Sakura, eu odeio segunda-feira.

- Igual ao Garfield, sentar num sofá, com o controle da TV comendo uma lasanha o dia inteiro é muito bom. – falei sonhando com a lasanha, e a Coca.

- Concordo.

- Não acredito que você está assim Neji, logo você que luta Karatê.

- Não posso ter preguiça?

- Não, nada a ver. É que, é estranho ouvir você falar isso...

Chegamos na escola e estávamos meio atrasados, já que o sinal já havia tocado, fui ate o meu armário pegar meus livros, já que lá também, agente usa notebook ao invés de caderno.

Como eu amo essa escola, amo muito, muito, muito mesmo pena que tenha aquelas vadias aqui, mais não adianta vai ter vadias em qualquer escola que eu estudar.

_Claro porque eu poderia estudar numa pizzaria, ou no Mc. Seria uma boa idéia. Muito boa idéia. _

Fechei meu armário e fui correndo pra sala Kurenai já estava lá.

- Chegando atrasada, vai logo pro seu lugar. – falou Kurenai nervosa, ela usava um vestido longo de flores com uma rasteirinha preta.

Yuhi Kurenai, 30 anos, professora de Literatura Japonesa, cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos (?), ela é bem bonita, mais é meio neorótica.

Mitarashi Anko, 35 anos, professora de matemática, ela tem cabelos escuros, e olhos cor de mel, ela é uma chata de galocha que adora cobras, vai entender.

Orochimaru, idade e sobrenome desconhecido, ele é branco quase transparente, tem olhos amarelos, e longos cabelos negro, e é professor de biologia.

Shizune, 33 anos, professora de geografia, cabelos e olhos negros, ela é bem legal mais passa muita lição.

Maito Gai, 40 anos, professor de Educação Física, cabelos de cuia, olhos negros e sobrancelhas de taturana, ou como o naruto fala Sobrancelhudo.

Hatake Kakashi, 32 anos, professor de filosofia, cabelos meio cinza e olhos negros, vive grudado no seu livro icha icha, Safdo

Umino Iruka, 26 anos, professor de inglês, moreno cabelos e olhos negros, ele é bem calmo, e falta bastante então agente apronta nas aulas vagas. Resultado milhões de trabalhos pra gente no outro dia.

- Ohayo - falei para os meus amigos, já que estamos todos juntos na mesma sala, menos a konan, pain, sasori, que são mais velhos e repetentes, mais eu não ligo.

- Ohayo – falaram todos.

Sentei, liguei meu notebook e logo veio uma mensagem do naruto.

N: Sakura-chaaan, você viu quem é da nossa sala?

_S: Nem, nem quem?_

N: O Sasuke!

_S: Sério eu nem vi ele. Onde ele ta? _

N: Lá na frente, ainda não fizeram o mapa da sala, então ele fica lá longe da gente... - olhei pra frente e vi que ele estava mesmo pra lá. Prestando atenção na aula.

_S: Uma pena ele é legal, e meio nerd também AUSHAUHSA._

N: A ele não tem culpa de ter que ficar lá frente, o único lugar que tinha livre além daquele é o seu.

_S: Huun, amanhã nós chegamos mais cedo, e guardamos um lugar pra ele, e eu posso falar com a shizu, pra ser legal como os outros anos._

N: Haa, é mesmo, hahahaha'.

_S: Porque você riu?_

N: Porque, ela sempre aceita, e agente sempre se safa.

_S: É que eu sou uma pessoa muito doce e consigo convencer ela rapidamente._

N: E como você é doce... – continuamos conversando até o final da aula da Kurenai e depois Artes.

Saimos e fomos para a sala de artes.

_É uma droga ter que ficar mudando o tempo todo de sala._

- Ai que felicidade vou ver o meu loirinho, - falei para o povo, como não tinha professor na sala podíamos conversar normalmente.

- Pensei que eu fosse o seu loirinho – falou Naruto fazendo biquinho.

- Mais você é meu maninho loirinho, o deida é só loirinho.

- Ai sim, ai sim.

- Problemáticos. – reclamou Shikamaru.

- Lá vem você com esse seu "problemático" não sei como minha irmã te agüenta... – rolou os olhos.

- É porque ela me ama – falou debochando da cara dele – e você só falou isso porque não tem namorada.

- Eu não tenho namorada porque eu não quero, porque se eu quisesse teria...

- Uma namorada imaginaria – retrucou Shikamaru.

- Eu não ligo para o que você fala – falou Gaara emburrado.

- Problemáticos... hunf – reclamou Neji.

- Eei, isso é plagio – falou Shikamaru apontando pro neji.

- Tanto faz.

- Booom Dia alunoooooos - falou todo sorridente, já que esse seria seu primeiro dia dando aula.

- Bom dia – respondemos uníssono.

- Eu sou o novo professor de artes de vocês, e vou ensinar que a arte é um ESTOUROOOO.

Gota geral

- Ai, ai vai ser um longo ano... – falei me queixando dele, melhor aproveitar – É isso ai deida, a arte é um ESTOUROOOO – peguei um pote de tinta branco e joguei, ele caiu bem na cabeça da Karin que estava dando em cima do Sasuke.

- Auhauhauahauha. – riram todos da sala, menos as amiguinhas dela.

Karin, não sei o sobrenome dela, na verdade ninguém sabe 17 anos, ruiva tingida, de olhos vermelhos, e é a maior vadia da escola juntos com suas melhores amigas, Tayuya e Kin.

Tayuya também não sei o sobrenome, 17 anos, ruiva natural, olhos castanhos.

Kin idem a Tayuya e Karin 17 anos, morena clara, cabelos negros e longos, olhos castanhos claros.

Me levantei, e fingi falso ressentimento, eu arremessei para cair em cima de uma delas mesmo, todo mundo pesou que foi um acidente.

_Haha sou Fodaaa._

- Me desculpa Karin, não foi minha intenção, o pote escorregou da minha mão – falei me segurando pra não rir dela.

- Desculpa, garota, você ta maluca, e se essa tinta não sair, vai acabar com o meu lindo cabelo – gritou Karin, mais vermelha que o cabelo tingido dela.

- Tingido...

- O que você disse?

- Tingido, por quê? To falando alguma coisa que não seja verdade, além desse seu silicone? – perguntei na maior cara de pau.

- Eu não tenho silicone, eles são naturais.

- A da licença Karin, seus peitos sempre foram do mesmo tamanho dos meus.

- Você está maluca eles sempre...

- Vocês duas parem agora com isso, - falou Deidara autoritário – Sakura, vai para o seu lugar e Karin vai lavar esse cabelo.

- Claro professor, você me paga rosada – e saiu da sala.

- Uui que medinho dela... – nem preciso falar da minha ironia.

- Saki essa foi demais você é minha heroina. – falou Naruto ao meu lado.

- Não foi nada.

- Pareceu que foi acidente mesmo, e o Deida nem suspeitou. – riu.

Depois do banho de tinta da Karin, Deidara começou a dar sua aula e passou para nós fazermos um desenho abstrato, e o meu ficou uma merda, e como era para nota e ele foi bonzinho comigo dando 5,0.

_Uhuuu, por isso é bom ser uma das melhores amigas do professor haha' _

Tocou o sinal fomos pro intervalo e fomos para a cantina, pegamos nosso lanche que se trata de um x-burguer ou x-salada e lamen com uma coca-cola, claro tirando a Ino que pegou um lanche dela ela sempre fala.

"Cuidar da alimentação é a primeira parte para um corpo perfeito". E fala passando a mão pelo corpo.

- Eae Sasuke – falou Naruto com a boca cheia de lamén – como foi sentar na primeira cadeira?

- Normal... – falou bebendo seu refrigerante.

- Huun, foi muito difícil ter que aguentar a Karin do seu lado? – falei e dei uma mordida no meu x-burguer

- Nem, nem, foi muito mais fácil depois que você jogou tinta nela, o problema é que ela ficou mais feia – respondeu sorrindo.

- Discordo, é impossível ela ficar mais feia do que já é...

- Nem a única coisa que é mais feio do que ela é filhote de rato – falou a Ino fazendo cara de nojo.

- Poxa Ino não xinga os ratinhos... – falou Hina com pena dos ratinhos.

- Concerteza, foi maldade sua xingar eles... – falou Tema.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' – rimos.

Terminamos o intervalo e fomos para a sala de sociologia, mas tipo sociologia não tinha professor, então a sala ficou na maior bagunça. Eu como sou esperta peguei os meus fones, coloquei para tocar musica no máximo, depois de uns minutos eu dormi.

O sinal tocou indicando a última aula, que era de educação física.

_Aff ninguém merece ele, principalmente quando ele vê o Lee_

Colocamos o uniforme de física, que é um short preto no meio da perna, e uma blusa de manga branca.

Fomos a sala onde já estavam os meninos, o uniforme deles é uma bermuda até o joelho larga e uma camiseta branca também.

Sentamos na arquibancada da quadra e ficamos escutando o Gai dar sua diária palestra sobre como não apagar o 'fogo da juventude' por 30min.

_Esse cara só sabe falar sobre isso. _

Caramba, daqui a pouco ele ta pior que as fofoqueiras da escola, e como ele, oops alguém consegue ficar com aquela roupa verde.

Sim eu disse verde... Com poloinas laranjas, o negocio aqui ta muito TENSO. Manolo serião. Acho que vou ter que falar para a Ino dar umas dicas para ele, ou até mesmo o Orochibiba.

- Então, vamos deixar o fogo da juventude beeeeeeem aceso em vocês... – fez a pose de Nice GUY.

Agora o bagulho ficou mais sério ainda, estamos precisando de um exorcista aquii, huun? Não to brincando não esse cara ta possuido, por alguma coisa, sei lá. Vou fazer um baixo assinado, ou eles trocam de professor ou manda ele para um centro de ubanda, huun o quê? É eu sei é muito sem noção mais se você estivesse no meu lugar entenderia. Nossa OMG, e essas sombrancelhas elas estão dançando? É isso mesmo, que horror, estamos precisando mesmo de um exorcista nessa escola, pois é cada coisa que aparece, você só vai ficar mais louco, não inteligente, AUAHUAHUHA. E a única pessoa na face da terra que tem a coragem de se vestir idiotamente que nem o Gai é o Lee, o garotinho estranho hein, ele é uma mini versão do Gai, tem até as mesmas sombrancelhas dançarinas. Nossa obrigado mãe por ter me colocado nessa escola de loucos, depois reclama que eu to deixando ela maluca, ela não faz a mínima idéia do que eu passo nessa escola. Eu posso fazer ela se vestir de mim, por um dia e fazer ela vir para a escola e ver as loucuras que acontecessem por aqui. Não, não, não e não pécima idéia! Se ela se vestir de mim, os meus amigos tapados do jeito que são, vão achar que sou eu mesma e vão contar tudo que agente já fez ai sim, eu ia estar ferrada, é melhor gravar um vídeo do que os professores nos 'ensinam' assim é melhor, e ela não descobre o que eu fiz.

Ele falava tanto que eu não entendia 5 letras, ele perguntava eu balançava a cabeça afirmando, eu tava viajando legal naquela aula. Acho melhor eu começar a escutar o que ele tava falando, já pensou se eu concordasse em passar uma semana vestida de Gai? _OH MY GOOD_ acho que enlouqueceria.

- Então meus queridos para o seu fogo da juventude ficar bem aceso vamos fazer uma corrida pela quadra de 10 min.

Todos-Lee: Nããããããããão.

- Idéia brilhante, sensei mais acho que tem que ser 20 min. – falou Lee em pé o motivando a acabar com o meu sedentarismo.

- Hn... – fez uma pose pensativa "patético" – ótima idéia Lee.

Todos-Lee: Nããão, 10 min. Ta ótimo.

- Passa só para o Lee – empurrando ele arquibancada abaixo, até chegar no Gai – ele esta tão inspirado, em sair correndo – falei fazendo cara de razão "_isso sempre funciona com os meus pais, porque não com ele?_" – e também meu medico falou que eu não posso ficar me esforçando muito sabe...

- Entendo, então para você 10min de corrida para a senhorita Haruno, e 20 para os demais.

_Esse cara é jogo duro hein..._

Todos-Sakura&Lee: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Todos desceram e começaram a correr. Logo o povo, ou uma parte estava ao meu lado, que fingia correr.

- Porque você sempre consegue se safar? – perguntou Ino, eu simplesmente dei de ombros.

- É, podia ter ajudado agente né.

- Porque não me pediram? – fingi não ter entendido.

- Não precisamos pedir, somos seus amigos.

- Devia ter pensado na gente...

- ow, eu sei que o naruto é gay, mais ele também é gente.

Os4: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- Ok

_Caramba eu tenho que ajudar eles agora, o que eu faço .._

_Já sei sou um gênio _

- Meeeeeexe...

Todos olharam para mim

- Deixa eu ser feliz porra... Ei vamos correr mais rápido para alcançar os outros - chegamos perto do resto do povo – tive uma idéia. – falei sorrindo.

- Sobre o que?

- Não vem com 'eu tive uma ideia' da última vez fomos expulsos daquela super festa. – reclamou Ino.

Todos concordaram

- Calma ae gente, aquela vez foi improvisado, meus planos melhoraram muito desde aquela festa, - olhei no relógio do neji "_caramba agente já ta nessa a apenas 5 min. E eu to morrendo aqui_" – vocês tem 5min para colocar o plano em prática.

Começaram a prestar atenção em mim.

- Vamos fazer assim Tenten, você daqui a 2 minutos finge que torceu o tornozelo e você shikamaru finge que leva ela para a enfermaria.

- Ok. – falaram os dois.

- Hina daqui a 3 minutos finja que desmaia e você naruto finge que leva ela para a enfermaria também.

- Hai, pode deixar saki-chan.

- E o resto? – perguntou Neji.

- Calma, vocês 3 – apontei para os meninos – Neji, Gaara e Sasuke, como me dispensei dos bobalhões é só esperar alguém chamar vocês, que não seja as vadias.

- Hai – responderam os três juntos.

- E eu você não vai me ajudar, que tipo de amiga é você hein, que esquece a melhor amiga

Essa vai ser atriz, porque o drama

- Ta assistindo muita novela mexicana, e eu não esqueci de você vou ligar para você e finja que foi seus pais e que você precisa ir para casa urgente e se ele perguntar o que é você fala que é problema pessoal da sua família, alguma duvida?

- Não.

Passou-se 2 minutos Tenten fingiu que torceu o tornozelo, Gai ficou todo nervosinho e disse que ia levar ela, mais Shikamaru apareceu e levou ela. Hina e Naruto estavam conversando, e pelo que me pareceu ele tava elogiando ela, pois cada palavra que ele falava ela ficava mais e mais vermelha. Sabia que quando ele começasse a falar com ela, ela ficaria assim.

Segundos depois ela caiu nos braços do Naruto que fingiu que a levou para a enfermaria.

- Acho que a Hina não fingiu que desmaiou, sauhuahs

- True... – falou Gaara rindo.

- Tchaauzinho

Sai da quadra pois já tinha passado meus 10 min. E fui logo ligando para Ino, quando desligou foi falar com o Gai que a deixou sair sem ao menos desconfiar, e nem dos outros.

_Menos 5 haha' sou Foda._

Tenho que ganhar um premio depois dessa, foi um plano de mestre.

Sou tão humilde que as vezes me assusto... Rsrsrs.

Bom assim que terminei de fingir que estava no Gramy – ai como eu to chique, uhu – fui atrás do Deida, ele concerteza iria me ajudar, mas no meio do caminho encontrei com Orochibicha, e decidi que ia ser ele mesmo, já tava morta pela minha corrida.

- Orochi?

- Sim? – virou-se para ver quem falou com ele – haa pelo visto a senhorita já voltou.

_Caralho porque todo mundo me chama de senhorita, Hello estamos no século 21 senhorita é passado meu tio. _

Respira, expira, respira, expira, haa deixa isso de lado, já falei que odeio que me chamem, de moça, senhorita e principalmente senhora, cara por acaso tenho cara de velha?

_Não me responda. _

- Bom indo ao assunto principal, sabia que vai ter uma super festa esse FDS em uma Boate Gay? – Falei como quem não quisesse nada.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso... – fingindo desinteresse.

Na verdade essa bicha adora uma festa e principalmente onde tem muitos bofes para ela pegar.

- Sabia que é no MegaCentury GBT¹.

- AAAI, sério? To loucaaaa para ir lá mais as vendas para a festa acabaram semana passada...

Bom quando a bicha começou a falar e gesticular sobre os gatos que vão lá, comecei a mexer na minha mochila. Já falei que amo o Sasori tenho que dar um beijão nele quando o encontrar.

- Sabe meu melhor amigo, um dos, conhece o dono da boate e eles são tipo 'amigos de infância' e ele deu um desses para ele – mostrei o ingresso, ainda tinha 3, na bolsa – V.I.P, e como eu não gosto desse tipo de festa pensei que você gostaria, já que o Naruto recusou

- Eu não gostaria... – pausa dramática, "_cara ele deve conversar muito com a Ino pelo MSN, tipo ela tem todo mundo da escola no MSN dela e quando digo todo mundo é todo mundo mesmo, até as tias da cozinha, a diretora, todo mundo é super cômico ver ela conversando com eles_" – eu amaria lá tem os melhores bofes da região.

- Mas sabe para ganhar ele tem um pequeno preço...

- Qual?

Falei pra ele, que aceitou na hora, fomos andando até a quadra eles estavam correndo há 13 minutos - coitadinhos, hunf... - e Gai estava falando que iriam correr mais 20 minutos, se continuassem nessa lerdeza.

- Gaaaai – o sombrancelhas dançarinas virou-se – posso roubar alguns alunos seus, preciso de braços fortes para me ajudar.

- Quantos?

- Pares, ou avulsos?

- Pares.

_Só é eu que to boiando nessa conversa, ou tem alguém mais?_

- 3 garotos, será que ta difícil entender, ou ficou muito tempo secando esse cabelo, que o ar quente do secador, queimou seu cérebro?

- AUAHUAHUAHAU... – rolando de rir depois dessa.

- É melhor você escolher logo, antes que eu desista de emprestar eles.

- Ok, ok, hn, deixa eu ver – fingindo estar pensando – Sabaku, Uchiha e Hyuuga let's go. – falou mexendo as mão e apontando para o corredor.

- Hai – falaram os três.

Eles vieram andando com um a cara espantada.

_Cara isso é estranho, não foi a Sakura que mandou ele, ela o odeia por ele adorar a Karin..._ – Pensou Neji.

_O que a Sakura ofereceu para ele?_ – pensou Gaara.

_Pensei que o Deidara que ia vir, mais veio essa aberração _– pensou Sasuke.

_Tomara que ela não mande agente ser as tietes do Orochibiba por um mês, xô pensamento ruim_ – Gaara.

Continuaram andando pelo corredor até quando viram a Sakura esperando eles com um Skate surrado nas mãos.

- Demoraram, já estava desistindo.

- O Gai começou a perguntar um monte de coisas sem noção...

- Era só ignorar! Hello.

- Me passa logo, ou eu devolvo eles.

- Olha aqui biba, vê o jeito que você fala comigo – apontando para o rosto dele com olhar mortal – se não ao contrario de encontrar um bofe pra você, vai ter que encontrar o melhor cirurgião plástico do MUNDO, porque eu vou deformar o seu rosto.

- H-hai – ele tremeu na base.

Entreguei para ele o convite, que ia saindo saltitando todo feliz, mais antes de entrar na sala deu uma boa secada no Sasuke, piscou para ele, e entrou na sala toda sorridente.

Gota Geral!

Mas também quem não olharia ele tava suado, a camisa grudada no peito definido, cara como eu queria apertar aquela bundinha.

- O que você deu para ele?

- Entrada V.I.P no Megacentury gay, quer um?

- Não eu gosto de mulher!

- Como você conseguiu?

- Saso me deu, lembrem-me de dar um beijo nele, quando o encontrar, e vocês também já que foi ele que salvou vocês.

- Que nojo, dá você por mim. – falou o Gaara.

- E por mim. – falou Sasuke

- E por mim, também eu gosto de mulher. – falou Neji.

- Você já tinha falado que gosta de mulher, mais não falou que tipo.

- Tipo? Mulheres já são complicadas, ainda tem que escolher por tipo? – falou com a expressão confusa.

- Existem muitos tipos mulheres, existem as tímidas que nem a Hina, as agitadas e barraqueiras que nem a Ino, tem as mais quietas, as maléficas, as espertas, as burras, e as que os caras mais gostam...

- Quais? – perguntou Gaara interessado.

- As safadas – numa voz bem sexy.

- Eu gosto dessas – sorriso malicioso.

- Eu sei, muito bem disso garinha, que tipo de mulher você gosta Neji?

- que tipo, eu... Eu... Gosto de... É tipo de mulher né?

- É!

- Haa eu gosto de garotas tipo Mitsashi Tenten – falou como fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo mais como estamos falando de Hyuuga Neji, isso é fora do normal – ma... Mais é claro que eu não gosto dela, só... Só... Como amiga.

- Ah... Claro – rolei os olhos – mente para mim, que eu finjo que acredito. Ta?

- O que?

- Nada não, mais sabe teve um certo momento em que um tal de Nara pegou uma Mitsashi no colo, e um tal Hyuuga ficou todo enciumado quando viu a cena.

- Uuuuh o Ji-kun² ta Fall In Love pela Mitsashi, ah e como ele ta – falou Gaara com voz de gay.

- Cala a boca garinha – flou piscando os olhos, e imitando a Ino chamando ele – sei que você é loucão pela Yamanaka...

Começamos a andar, já que só tinha gente no refeitório então não iam ligar da gente fugir da escola como eu sempre digo.

_O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente._

- Eu não oxi, ta viajando legal Ji-kun.

- E você Uchiha, vi muito bem a secada e a piscadela que o Orochibiba te deu, ta rolando um clima.

- Huuuuuuuun – zoamos nós três.

- Quem tava zoando com você era o Gaara eu to fora dessa.

- Mas não deixa de ser verdade...

- Ta louco cara, eu não torço para esse time não...

- Resposta típica, de quem não admite que é gay.

- Quem não admite que é gay? – perguntou Naruto que tinha acabado de nos acompanhar.

- Ha o Sasuke, vamos ensaiar hoje?

- Sim, sim.

- Ainda bem, pensei que você tinha desistido

- Só se eu estivesse louca – o que não falta muito – é que a ultima semana eu tava de castigo e não podia nem ir no portão.

- E nem nos avisou... – reclamou Gaara.

- Não tinha como, a patroa bloqueou meu chip, e o tel do meu quarto, confiscou meu PC, e bloqueou a net, mó injustiça – fiz biquinho.

- E o que você fez? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Fui suspensa por 5 dias, e ela aproveitou o FDS.

- Por quê?

- Falei que o Orochimaru é gay, o que todo mundo sabe, e mandei ele ir dar pro Kabuto, e ele ficou todo nervosinho e me suspendeu...

Continuamos o caminho falando coisas banais, até chegar no deposito abandonado.

_Ele não mudou nada... É tão bom voltar para ele_

Por fora ele parece um deposito abandonado comum, mais por dentro era todo arrumado as paredes eram pintadas de vermelho bem forte – escolha minha – tinha alguns sofás pretos, pra dar um ar meio de filme de terror – eu AMO filme de terror – uns amplificadores, uma bateria 2 guitarras, um baixo, um violão, uma mesa de mixer, 3 microfones e um frigobar cheio de bebidas.

GBT – não sei o que significa, é só para ficar legalzinho o nome

Ji-kun – apelido super carinhoso, que a Tenten deu para o Neji quando eram mais novos.


	3. Pensamentos altos

Ohayo minna, tudo bem?  
Um capítulo novinho para vocês, sei que demorei muito para postá-lo, mas é que tive uns probleminhas pessoais e isso acabou afetando a minha criatividade. Então essa semana decidi tomar vergonha na cara e voltar a postar os capítulos, na verdade nem digitados eles estão. Mas eu já tenho algumas partes nos meus caderninhos.  
Me desculpem, por favor e pra quem pensou que eu larguei a fic estão errados, nao larguei e nem largarei. Ok? Realmente espero que vocês me desculpem, e mais um capítulo gigante para vocês. boa leitura,

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas eu posso roubá-lo. Quando eles estiver dormindo de cuequinha de ursinho *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 3 – Pensamentos altos.**

Chegando lá Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino e Shikamaru já estavam lá quando chegamos.

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntou Sasuke curioso.

- Gostou? É aqui que ensaiamos – falei sorrindo.

- Vocês tem uma banda maneiro. Qual o nome?

- The Crucks, a fizemos faz 2 anos. – falou Naruto sorrindo.

- Vocês tem suas próprias musicas? – perguntou Sasuke ficando animado.

_Orra, ele não era monossílabo a 5 minutos, e agora não para mais de falar, é o poder do ROCK N' ROLL BABY. _

- Nem isso da muito trabalho. – falou Neji indo até o baixo.

- E ninguém vai pagar pelas nossas musicas, principalmente porque o nosso melhor compositor é o Naruto, e ele só faz musica sobre lámen –' – falei entediada.

- Ai só fazemos o cover mesmo, já tem as cifras e as letras na net é só aprender a tocar e a Saky cantar. – falou o Gaara sorrindo.

- Só ela canta? E as outras meninas? – perguntou confuso.

- Iia ficar muito cheia a banda com todas elas, e a Saky é a que canta melhor, e ainda não encontramos um cantor masculino bom só servimos para backin' vocal – falou Naruto coçando a nuca.

- Ah e o povo parece gostar da banda assim. – falei indo sentar com as meninas.

- Vocês se apresentam? Aonde?

- Sim, toda sexta ou sábado, no ~le nebruska* - respondeu Naruto balançando as mãos.

- E depois do show eles dão nosso money, e podemos beber qualquer bebida. – falou Neji rindo.

- Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Sasuke confuso.

- Um bar, mas ele é mais freqüentado por adolescentes, o Pain é o dono do buteco. – falei calmamente.

- Entendi... – falou vagamente.

- Quer entrar? – Perguntou Gaara calmamente.

_E o pior sem me perguntar... To perdendo o respeito nesse lugar._

- O que? – perguntou Sasuke surpreso e confuso, ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer participar, quem sabe você canta bem e canta com a Saky. – falou Neji, afinando seu baixo.

- Só ela cantando fica meio chato, e não fica nem um pouco legal ela cantando a musica sex life do D.R.U.G.S a voz dela é muito feminina. – falou Naruto fazendo careta.

- Ah, porque será que eu tenho uma voz feminina? - ironica e fingindo ser pensadora – Huun, deve ser porque eu sou mulher.

- As vezes não parece...

- O que você disse? – perguntei tentando manter a calma. – deixa pra lá... Então quer entrar? Todos os meninos menos o shika fazem backin vocal, eu canto e toco guitarra tem umas musicas, que ficariam bem melhor se fosse duas guitarras para ficar mais forte, o que você acha, mais é claro só se você saber tocar guitarra.

- Faz o teste ae, todo mundo fez topa? – perguntou Gaara de animando.

- Topo. – falou o Sasuke.

Ele foi até e pegou a minha guitarra e começou a tocar a música A.T.W.A do System of a Down.

- Hey you, see me, pictures crazy, all the world I've seen before me passing by, I've got, nothing, to gain, to lose, all the world I've seen before me passing by, - começou a cantar.

Cassete ele canta bem pra caralho.

_Agora ele vai ficar mais metido do que nunca... to falando como se conhecesse ele há anos, só faz 5 dias que o conheço e 2 que eu falei com ele sou muito boa em falar mal das pessoas sem as conhecer, _

_Inner: Qual o problema? É a minha especialidade haha'_

- Caramba você tocou muito bem.

- É mesmo.

- Faz parte oficialmente da banda

- Valeu.

- Não vai falar nada Saky?

- _eu tava pensando em pintar de azul escuro minhas unhas, mais sei lá acho que vou de preto de novo_ – olhando distraidamente para as unhas – _será que se eu fazer umas mechas em preto no meu cabelo vai ficar legal? Magina vai ficar FODASTICO..._

- Sakura?

- _Caramba _– coloquei ambas as mãos na cabeça em total desespero – _preciso postar de novo no meu tumblr faz 3 meses que não entro, nem no meu Face..._

- Sakura?

_- To precisando também de roupas novas, mais ir sozinha não tem graça vou chamar a Ino, como ela sempre fala Shopping&Compras é o sobrenome dela, a Hina não é muito fã de compras mais quem sabe se eu pagar sushi do Sushi Garden ela vai, ela AMA sushi, também vou chamar a Tenten para me ajudar a comprar uma prancha nova pro meu Skate, a minha ta toda ferrada, e a Tema vai me distrair porque, quando a Ino ta no shopping só sabe falar sobre roupa de paty, Hina sobre sushi, Ten sobre esportes, a Tema é mais descontraída, ah também to precisando de um all star novo, eu AMO All Star, que nem eu AMO Mc Donald's, e Coca-Cola, vou no Mc hoje comer um Big Mc, com Coca Grande, e Batata Grande com Catchup..._

- SAKURAA...

- Huun _eu AMO batata frita com catchup, chocolate, pavê... Só de falar me dá água na boca, outra coisa que me dá água na boca é o Sasuke. Quando nos encontramos na saída ele tava todo suado da corrida, e é claro a consequência é que a blusa ficou toda grudada naquele tanquinho maravilhoso, e eu juro que daria minha Coca&Doritos só para lavar roupa naquele tanquinho. _

Inner: Sakura, sakura, sua menina safada ele é seu vizinho_. _

_- E daí o problema seria se ele fosse meu meio irmão, tio, sobrinho, primo, ou irmão mais não é ele é só meu vizinho ruum. _

_I_nner: Mais e se ele tiver uma namorada, na cidade que ele morava antes?

_- Mais você é muito positiva hein, _nem parece que é minha outra personalidade.

Inner: Eu só sou realista. 

- _Não gosto da sua realidade... _

Inner: Owt que peninha.

- Caramba, até a inner dela é irônica, que absurdo

- _O Sasuke pode ter uma namorada na outra cidade, mais o Itachi... Ele deve ter uma namorada para cada dia da semana_ _eu posso ser a namorada de sexta-feira..._

Ineer: Porque logo sexta-feira?

- _Porque sextas são dias de sair para se divertir e..._

Inner: E quem disse que você é engraçada?

- _E quem perguntou sua opinião? _

Inner: Não falo mais nada depois dessa! Ruum. 

- _Suas palavras me machucaram e muito...Bom continuando eu, eu não a gente, poderia ir nas baladas que eu conheço! E ver a noite em Konoha que é linda claro, que depois da de Tókio. _

Inner: Prefiro o dia, é muito mais bonito, principalmente no inverno.

- _A noite é mais bonita e ponto final!_

Inner: Ainda prefiro o dia e quem sabe você não aproveita, sai durante um dia de sol e pega um bronzeado você ta muito branca garota.

- _Se eu pegar um 'bronzeado' vou ficar vermelha que nem camarão, não muito obrigado._

Inner: Foi só uma dica amor.

_- Caramba eu to mesmo ficando maluca, além de estar brigando comigo mesma, por não concordar comigo, eu estou me chamando de tarada vê se pode..._

- Caham caham – pigarreou alguém.

- SAKURAAAA – Naruto me pegou pelos ombros, e começou a me chacoalhar.

- Pronto agora, é só colocar um canudinho e me beber. – falei ainda um pouco tonta.

Todos-Sakura: O.O

- que foi eu já fiz esse comentário outras vezes, não lembram? – perguntei confusa, por que eles estavam me olhando daquele jeito.

Todos-Sakura: O.O

- Eu estava pensando alto de novo? – perguntei calmamente.

- Sim e bem alto. – falou Ino ao meu lado.

- Vocês escutaram sobre o que? – perguntei cautelosamente.

- Sobre suas unhas. – falou Tenten.

- Seu cabelo 'FODÁSTICO' – falou Neji.

- O shopping, que você não ia me convidar – falou Gaara fingindo estar com raiva.

- Falou que eu só gosto de roupa de paty, unf. – virou o rosto.

- Que você AMA all star e porcarias. – falou Hinata rindo.

- Brigou consigo mesma sobre Konoha, noite ou dia. – falou Shikamaru entediado.

- Ser tarada ou não. – falou Temari maliciosa.

- E o melhor, você falando que daria sua Coca e Doritos só para lavar roupa no tanquinho do Sasuke. – falou o Naruto rindo.

- E se eu por acaso tivesse uma namorada em Nagoya, o que eu não tenho ficaria com meu irmão e seria a namorada de sexta dele.

- Ah vocês ouviram tudo. Caralho, fazer o que né não posso mentir o que eu mesma falei, sim eu sou louca falo sozinha e tenho uma segunda voz que sempre tem uma opinião diferente da minha.

- Nós percebemos. – falou Neji calmamente.

- E eu sei que vocês são loucos também. E tarados, claro.

- Eu não. – falou Ino, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Ah é mesmo, você não é louca Inozinha. – falei um pouco sarcástica.

- Obrigada – falou Ino fazendo cara de 'eu estou sempre certa'.

- Você é TA-RA-DA.

- Hun? – fingiu que não entendeu o que eu falei.

- Lembra que uma semana depois da Tema ter chegado aqui, nós fomos dormir na casa dela?

- Lembro mais ou menos. – falou tentado se lembrar.

- E que eu tinha levado meu binóculo pra lá, para a gente ver os vizinhos da Tema jogando, futebol sem camisa?

- Eu lembro muito bem... – falou a Tema maliciosa, mas logo parou, pois o Shikamaru brigou com ela silenciosamente;

- É, é continua. – falou Ino fazendo descaso.

- Quer mesmo?

- Sim.

- Vou contar até o final, quer mesmo? – Ino não sabia no que estava se metendo.

- Já falei que pode.

- Ta bom, sabe quando o jogo acabou, já era 1h da madrugada, e nós escutamos um barulho que lá de baixo, tentamos acordar a Tema mais não adiantou nada, então eu peguei o bastão de beisebol dela e você veio atrás, só que quando chegamos lá em baixo não tinha ninguém.

- Ah, lembro disso depois nós voltamos para o quarto e fomos dormir.

- Tentar, você ficou assustada, não conseguiu dormir e eu tive que ficar acordada com você. Ficamos conversando por um tempo até ouvir o chuveiro ser ligado, você pensou que era o 'intruso' então fomos lá ver, nem você, nem eu tínhamos percebido que o binóculo estava no seu pescoço desde o jogo, então quando você percebeu ele lá viu que a chave não estava na porta, e a fechadura era daquelas antigas e elas são maiores e com o binóculo dava para ver melhor.

- Saki, acho que já esta bom, deixa eles se corroerem de curiosidade. – falou Ino, sabendo o que aconteceu.

- Não eu já estou me corroendo de curiosidade continua. – falou Tenten.

- É continua, eu tava lá no dia, mas não muito consciente.

- Você aceitou que eu contasse até o fim, e é o que vou fazer. Continuando ela colocou o binóculo na fechadura – Ino escondeu o rosto com vergonha. – e aumentou a lente para ver melhor quem estava no banheiro e o que estava fazendo. Naquela época o banheiro da Tema não tinha cortina, nem Box então dava uma boa visão de tudo o que acontecia lá dentro. Ela falou para mim que viu um homem tomando banho, não me disse como ele era e nem eu quis ver, mas ela ficou lá vendo o cara tomar banho o tempo todo e quando ele desligou o chuveiro Ino foi correndo para o quarto deitar, só que eu fiquei para ver quem era, sabem quem era?

- Quem era? – perguntou Tema curiosa.

- É Saki fala logo, não nos deixa na curiosidade. – falou Hinata, ficando com um pouco de raiva. Ela é a mais curiosa entre nós.

- Era o...

- Fale logo Sakura. – gritou Tenten impaciente.

- O Gaa-kun – falei e não me agüentei mais e comecei a rir.

- UUUUUI. – zoou o Neji.

Resultado um Gaara louco para ter uma boa conversa com a Yamanaka-Tarada. E uma Ino super vermelha.

Todos estavam rindo e se divertindo, mas eu não ia contar somente o da Ino, sabia dos podres de todo mundo, menos do Sasuke. Mas dele é só questão de tempo.

- E você Naruto. Foram tantas coisas vergonhosas que você fez que virou lista. Mas a melhor de todas, na minha opinião, foi a 2 anos.

- A 2 anos? O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Gaara.

- Nós ainda estudávamos na outra escola, estávamos na 8ª série e estava chovendo muito naquele dia, na hora da entrada, eu e o Naruto fomos obrigados a ir a escola nesse dia. Era semana de Páscoa. A escola que agente estudava era de um único andar, e eles fizeram todos nós usarmos tiaras de orelhas de coelho, até os garotos.

- Que fofinho poderíamos fazer isso aqui na escola né? – perguntou Hinata.

- É verdade, e se fizerem o que o Naruto fez acho que vai ser muito legal mesmo.

- E o que ele fez? - Perguntou o Shikamaru.

- Na hora do intervalo tinha parado de chover, ele subiu no telhado da escola somente com a orelha de coelho e uma cueca de ursinho. E dançou a macarena, pena que não gravaram.

Vi as meninas olhando para os meninos, como se imaginassem eles imitando o Naruto. E eles franziram o cenho ao pensar na cena.

- Ta bom, senhorita sabe tudo. O que mais você sabe? – Perguntou a Tema.

- Querem mesmo saber?

- Eu quero! Já que você falou sobre mim, quero saber o dos outros. – falou Ino, um pouco menos vermelha.

- Ino, depois eu quero conversar com você! – falou Gaara ao lado dela.

- Ta bom, então eu vou contar – sorri, ao me lembrar de alguns.

* * *

~le nebruska* - Sei lá inventei, graças a minha querida prima gêmea Vivian que ficava o tempo todo falando esse ~le.

E ai o que acharam? O próximo capítulo já está sendo feito. Eu to tendo uns probleminhas com umas partes, mas é só pedir ajuda e pronto, pretendo postá-lo hoje somente depois de postar o capítulo de Coffee Break que está bem atrasada. ook  
Kissus Ja ne


	4. Strip, cabelo, TWinky, centro e refri

Yo minna, mais um capítulo novinho para vocês, a continuação dos micos é segredos foram revelados.

Boa leitura,

* * *

**Capitulo 4 – Strip Tease, cabelo, Tinky Winky, centro e refrigerante.**

Já que a Ino pediu eu vou contar, tenho tantos podres até a Hinata já fez coisa errada.

- Ta bom darlings*, vamos para o próximo. Hinata.

Todos olharam incrédulos para a Hinata, ela podia usar roupas estranhas, mas ela é super certinha.

- É acreditem, hoje em dia ninguém é santo. Muito menos a Hinatinha, ano passado nós fomos há uma festa sozinhas já que os meninos, a Tema e a Tem ficaram doentes e a Ino viajou para sei lá aonde. A festa estava super legal, o problema foi quando a Hinata começou a beber, eu estava de boa lá no meu canto ficando com uns gatinhos, até que percebo uma rodinha da pista de dança e uma cabeleira preta meio azulado no meio. Fui até lá, já fazia um tempinho que eu não via a Hinata, quando cheguei lá fiquei chocada a Hinata estava só de calcinha e sutiã, que eu adorei ele era laranja com umas bolinhas pretas ela estava quase tirando o sutiã quando eu subi e a tirei de lá. Eu estava com uma blusa de frio longa, a tirei e coloquei nela, chamei um taxi e a levei para minha casa se ela chegasse na casa dela, naquele estado matariam ela. Mas depois eu ri demais, bom e ela também.

Eu olhei para a Hinata que estava totalmente vermelha.

- Em minha defesa eu não estava sã, estava bêbeda. Não fazemos coisas certas quando estamos bêbados. – falou Hinata mais vermelha ainda, enquanto eu ria me lembrando dela.

- Ok. O melhor é que quem estava na festa não se lembra do que aconteceu naquela noite.

- Mas Saki me diz uma coisa, a Hinata bebeu e você não? Que milagre foi esse, tem coisa errada ai. – falou Tenten desconfiada.

- Eu tinha bebido claro, mas a Hina é mais sensível para bebidas.

- Ah é mesmo. – falaram todos juntos.

Comecei a rir, aquele povo nunca se entendia. E agora estavam falando juntos.

- Ta quem vai ser agora? – perguntou Naruto curioso.

- Sei lá, vocês escolhem. – me sentei, estava cansada só não sei porque.

Eles me imitaram e se sentaram também formando uma rodinha.

- Neji – falou a Hinata, mais calma.

- Ta, bom. O Neji, uma vez ele chorou porque cortei o cabelo dele.

Eles riram e Neji virou a cara.

- Mas porque ele cortou o cabelo e porque ele chorou? – perguntou o Sasuke incrédulo, por ele ter chorado por tão pouco.

- Cortei o cabelo dele porque fizemos uma aposta, eu apostei que o Naruto conseguiria passar pro 1º sem precisar de recuperação ou nossa ajuda, e ele falou que não. E pra tornar as coisas mais interessantes eu falei que se eu ganhasse cortaria o cabelo dele, mas se ele ganhasse eu teria que pintar meu cabelo de laranja, roxo e verde. Mas eu ganhei e tive que cortar o cabelo dele. E vocês sabem que ele adora o cabelo longo dele, quase desmaiou quando eu cortei o cabelo.

Eles riram mais, o Neji chorando é muito hilário já que ele é bem machista, e sempre diz que 'chorar é coisa de mulher'.

- Ta bom, agora o do Gaara. – falou o Neji ainda emburrado.

- O Gaara, huun. Interessante, não posso falar.

- O que? – falaram todos perplexos.

- Eu prometi, super prometido que não contaria para ninguém. E eu não quero quebrar uma promessa com ele, vai que ele me coloca no Death Note não muito obrigado, sou muito jovem para morrer.

- Ah, sem graça. Deve ser bombástico o que ele fez – reclamou a Tema.

- E é mesmo, - falei rindo ao lembrar do que ele aprontou – mas somente eu e ele sabemos. Ou vocês sabem, só que não sabem que foi ele. – falei e ri mais, adoro confundir a cabecinha deles.

- O que você falou? – perguntou a Ino confusa.

Suspirei – Nada.

- Isso é maldade, a gente vai saber o de todo mundo menos do poderoso Gaara? – perguntou Temari incrédula.

- Aff's. Vocês não vão saber do meu então né... – dei de ombros. – Agora parem de reclamar quem é o próximo?

- Shikamaru. – falou a Temari, ela sabe o mico dele.

- Porque eu? – perguntou Shikamaru confuso.

- Porque você! – respondeu ela na maior cara de pau.

- Hun, ok. Você Shikamaru, lembra que você foi para a escola somente de samba canção de gatinho, uma camiseta branca e de chinelos, no sábado. Eu e a Tema estávamos ajudando na escola porque ia ter não sei o que lá, ele chegou lá gritando e falando que tinham roubado o Tinky Winky dele. – falei rindo ao lembrar daquele dia.

- Tinky Winky? O roxinho dos Teletubbies? – perguntou o Gaara incrédulo.

- É.

- Nossa. – falou Gaara ainda surpreso e começou a rir.

- Como você sabia que o roxo do Teletubbies era o Tinky Winky, hein Gaara? – perguntou o Shikamaru se fazendo de inocente.

Gaara parou de rir na hora e ficou sério.

- Eu já fui criança e a Temari me forçava a assistir esse negócio. Não sou um adolescente que tem o boneco dele. – respondeu Gaara sério.

- De qualquer jeito...

- Então meus queridos, vocês querem saber o de quem primeiro Temari ou Tenten? – perguntei calmamente.

- Temari. – falaram quase todos, exceto a Temari e o Gaara.

- Ok, o da Tema não é tão legal assim, bom ela só tropeçou em uma pedra, rachadura ou seja lá o que foi, e caiu de quatro no centro da cidade, só isso.

Mas como o povo é bobo, começou a rir ta eu afirmo foi bem legal ver ela caindo de quatro, foi muito hilário. E todo mundo que estava perto parou pra ver ela caída no chão.

- Bom a última que pagou mico foi a nossa querida Tenten, e isso aconteceu mês passado. Eu, ela e o Naruto fomos no shopping fazer sei lá o que. O Naruto foi praticamente correndo para o banheiro depois de tomar quatro copos de refri, então eu e a Ten ficamos lá na mesa esperando o tapado voltar, nesse período de tempo que ele ficou longe um garoto muito do gatinho veio até a mesa dar umas cantadas na Tenten que estava bebendo refrigerante ainda, vocês sabem que quando ela fica nervosa ela começa a rir né? – eles balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então ela começou a rir, o problema foi que ela acabou se engasgando com o refrigerante, e ele saiu pelo nariz dela direto pra cara do garoto. Foi bem legal aquilo. – falei rindo um pouco.

Olhei para a Tenten que estava vermelha e todos olhavam para ela rindo.

- Ta bom pessoal, vamos ensaiar. – falei indo em direção a minha guitarra que estava ao lado do microfone.

Os meninos foram para seus lugares, e as meninas foram sentar.

- Vamos tocar wherever you will go The Calling, ok? – perguntei e eles acenaram afirmativamente, estavamos treinando essa musica ha uma semana.

- So lately, been wondering  
(Ultimamente, tenho pensado)

Who will be there to take my place  
(Quem estará lá para tomar o meu lugar? )

When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
(Quando eu tiver ido, você precisará de amor para iluminar as sombras no seu rosto)

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
(Se uma onda enorme caísse, e caísse sobre todos nós)

Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own (Então, entre a areia e as pedras, você conseguiria se virar sozinha? )

If I could, then I would  
(Se eu pudesse, eu iria)

I'll go wherever you will go  
(Eu Irei aonde quer que você vá)

Way up high or down low,  
(Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo, )

I'll go wherever you will go

(Irei aonde quer que você vá)

And maybe, I'll find out  
(E talvez, eu descobrirei)

A way to make it back someday  
(Uma forma de trazer tudo de volta algum dia)

To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
(Para observá-la, para guiá-la, através do mais escuro dos seus dias)

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
(Se uma onda enorme cair, e cair sobre todos nós)

Then I hope there's someone out there  
(Então eu espero que haja alguém)

Who can bring me back to you

(Que possa me trazer de volta para você)

If I could, then I would  
(Se eu pudesse, eu iria)

I'll go wherever you will go  
(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)

Way up high or down low  
(Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo, )

I'll go wherever you will go

(Eu iria aonde quer que você fosse)

Run away with my heart  
(Fuja com o meu coração)

Run away with my hope  
(Fuja com a minha esperança)

Run away with my love

(Fuja com o meu amor)

I know now, just quite how  
(Só agora eu sei o quanto)

My life and love might still go on  
(A minha vida e o meu amor precisam permanecer)

In your heart and your mind,  
(No seu coração e na sua mente, )

I'll stay with you for all of time

(Eu estarei com você por todo o tempo)

If I could, then I would  
(Se eu pudesse, então eu iria)

I'll go wherever you will go  
(Irei aonde quer que você vá)

Way up high or down low  
(Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo, )

I'll go wherever you will go

(Irei aonde quer que você vá)

If I could turn back time  
(Se eu pudesse fazer o tempo voltar)

I'll go wherever you will go  
(Irei aonde quer que você vá)

If I could make you mine  
(Se eu pudesse fazer você ser minha)

I'll go wherever you will go (x2)

(Irei aonde quer que você vá (2x) )

* * *

Darlings- Queridos, ou queridas.

E ai o que acharam? Dessa vez eu fui bem mais rápida, hein.

Kissus até o próximo


	5. Sofá preto

**Capítulo 5 – Sofá preto.**

- Caramba Naruto, é sempre assim. No ultimo refrão, você sempre erra! – reclamei com ele.

- Desculpe Sah, é que eu confundo as notas. – falou passando a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Você sempre fala isso. – falei irritada.

- He, He, He.

Suspirei, era sempre assim.

- Ah Sah, relaxa nem da pra perceber. – falou a Tema.

- Aff.

- Saki, relaxa. – falou Gaara. – Já, já ele para de errar.

- Ta, ta... Vamos voltar a ensaiar.

Passamos o resto da tarde ensaiando. E finalmente o Naruto conseguiu acertar a música. Já era 17h30min quando acabamos com o ensaio, expulsei as meninas do sofá, deitei comecei a escutar Afterlife do Avenged Sevenfold.

- Já vou indo. – falou Shikamaru, puxando a Tema. Que nem deu tchau.

- Mal educada. – falei depois que eles foram.

- Eu também to indo, to morrendo de fome – falou Naruto, passando a mão na barriga.

- E quando você não esta com fome? – perguntou Gaara cético.

- Quando ele está comendo, ele não sente fome é óbvio. – zoou Tenten.

- Sem graça. – ficou emburrado o Naruto.

- Eu e a Hinata, vamos indo. – falou Neji.

- Eu vou com vocês. – falou Tenten.

- Ok.

- Tchau. – falaram os três.

- Ei Sasuke, vamos no Ichiraku. Lá fazem o melhor rámen. – falou Naruto.

Olhei para o lado, nem lembrava que o Sasuke estava lá.

- Ta.

E se foram, também sem se despedir.

- Esse povo é muito mal educado. – reclamei.

Só estávamos eu, a Ino e o Gaara. Eu não iria embora agora estava com muita preguiça.

- Sakura... – falou Gaara calmamente.

- Me*?

- Será que poderia ir embora?

- Por quê?

- Por que sim.

- Por que sim não é resposta. – mostrei a língua pra ele.

- Eu quero conversar a SÓS, com a Tarada ali. – falou e apontou para Ino.

- Leva ela para casa, ai vai falar a SÓS com ela.

- Dá licença.

- Aff, não vou conseguir descansar mesmo. – levantei, peguei minha mochila e o skate. – Olha se forem fazer algo impróprio para menores, no sofá não e não toquem na minha guitarra.

E fui embora.

INO POV's.

Medo, sim. Eu sempre fico nervosa quando falo com ele, mas dessa vez ele estava com raiva de mim. E isso não é legal.

Ele expulsou a Sakura daqui de um jeito que me deu muito medo. E a brincadeira dela só piorou, se fosse eu estaria chorando agora. Acho que vou chorar mesmo.

Ele começou a andar de uma lado para o outro, passando as mãos no cabelo, freneticamente. Eu só o vi tomando um único banho, não é pra tanto.

- Porque você fez aquilo? – parou de andar.

- Porque deu vontade. – respondi calmamente.

- Ino...

- É verdade.

- Porque não parou quando viu que era eu?

- Me interessei mais. Porque não posso olhar você tomar banho? E também foi só uma vez!

- De qualquer jeito, não era para me ver nu.

- Por que não?

Ele ficou mudo.

- Porque não posso te ver nu? Você é gostoso, tive a chance e aproveitei. Se você estivesse no meu lugar, o que faria? Olharia não é?

Continuou quieto.

- Porque não responde?

Novamente nada, somente o silencio. Suspirei e me sentei no sofá Gaara continuou lá, parado apenas me seguindo com os olhos.

- Posso ir? – perguntei depois de uns minutos, no silencio total.

- Não. – respondeu sem me olhar.

- Mas... – me interrompeu.

- Você irá ficar, porque tenho coisas para falar. – falou de costas para mim.

Bufei.

- To esperando você falar!

Suspirou – não gostei do que você fez. Nunca pensei que você faria uma coisa dessas. – se virou para me olhar.

Revirei os olhos, aquela conversa estava muito chata.

- Sei lá, foi instinto. – dei de ombros.

- Mas eu te desculpo.

- Obrigada, agora posso ir?

- Não. Ainda não terminei.

- Ta.

- Eu já vi você nua.

Corei.

- Quando? Como?

Tentava me lembrar de alguma oportunidade, mas nenhuma veio a minha cabeça.

- Há 2 meses, vocês estavam em uma festa do pijama lá em casa, fui catar um bagulho no quarto da Tema. E você tinha acabado de tomar banho, trancou a porta e eu fiquei lá vendo.

- Oh, seu pervertido, depois fala de mim.

- Desculpa. Eu não esperava te contar isso...

- Ta ok, senta aqui do meu lado.

Ele veio calmamente e se sentou ao meu lado, alguns segundos depois comecei a rir.

- Você é louca e tarada.

- Eu sei e você é sério, gostoso, tudo de bom. E eu sou louca pra apertar sua bunda.

Ele me olhou um pouco assustado, depois sua expressão se tornou maliciosa.

- Eu quero apalpar você toda. – sussurrou no meu ouvido, me causando arrepios.

- Safado.

- Tarada.

- Idiota.

- Gostosa.

- Gostoso.

- Quer transar?

- Ah, claro.

Ele começou a me beijar lentamente, nossas línguas explorando a boca um do outro, colocou a mão na minha cintura e começou a subi-las calmamente. Quando estava ficando sem ar parou de beijar minha boca e foi em direção ao pescoço, dando um monte de selinhos, indo em direção aos meus seios. Eu criei uma coragem não sei da onde e o afastei.

Ele me olhou confuso.

- Tem camisinha?

- Claro.

- Cadê?

Ele suspirou, se afastou e pegou a carteira. Abriu a carteira e começou a vasculhá-la. Até que tirou um pacotinho quadrado.

- Ta ai. – ele segurou somente em uma ponta e mais cinco apareceram. – Feliz?

- Muito.

O puxei e voltei a beijá-lo.

Sakura POV'S.

- Oh sometimes I get a good feelin'…

Parei o barulho irritante daquela musica, já tinha enjoado dela. Quando me lembrasse iria trocá-la.

_Se lembrasse..._

Voltei a dormir, mas infelizmente minha felicidade durou pouco. Bob começou a me lamber, só não sei como ele subiu na minha cama, mas ok.

- Sai Bob, você pode dormir ao meu lado.

Ele começou a latir.

_Droga!_

Mas eu conseguia dormir o sono era maior que os latidos dele. Mas novamente minha felicidade acabou porque a minha mãe chegou.

- SAKURA, ACORDA SUA PREGUIÇOSA VOCÊ NÃO VAI FALTAR HOJE NA ESCOLA – gritou, abrindo a cortina.

_Droga, eu só queria dormir por mais 2 horas, só isso!_

Ela não podia ser uma mãe que acorda seus filhos carinhosamente? Claro que não, ela tem que me deixar quase surda.

- Ah mãe, deixa eu dormir só mais duas horas. – perguntei cobrindo minha cabeça com o cobertor, para bloquear a claridade.

- Duas horas? Garota você vai para a escola estudar! Você tem o final de semana inteiro para dormir.

- Mas mãe... – resmunguei, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Sem mais, nem menos! Você vai para a escola hoje. Estou mandando, entendeu?

Suspirei. – Sim, mãe.

Criei coragem, me levantei e fui tomar banho. O banho foi rápido e fiz a higiene pessoal, sabe lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, pentear o cabelo... Por aí. Coloquei a blusa branca com duas listras na lateral azul do colégio, uma calça jeans e meu all star vermelho. Passei o lápis de olho, peguei minha mochila, meu celular e desci.

Chegando a sala de jantar que também serve para o café da manhã, almoço e café da tarde. – óbvio – Minha mãe ainda estava de camisola, meu pai de terno e meu irmão com uma roupa qualquer. Estavam tomando o café da manhã silenciosamente.

- Dia. – disse e me sentei.

- Bom dia. – responderam uníssono.

Me sentei, coloquei suco e peguei umas torradas.

- Porque não queria ir hoje para a escola Sakura? – perguntou meu pai, lendo o jornal.

Eu abri a boa para responder, mas ele voltou a falar.

- Mesmo tendo passado 5 dias em casa, porque foi expulsa. Me explique isso! – ele falava calmamente.

Odeio conversar com meus pais durante a manhã.

- Eu estava com sono, bom na verdade ainda estou.

- Ah é mesmo? – falou sinicamente.

Hiro soltou uma pequena risada, ele adora quando o papai briga comigo.

- É. – respondi vagamente.

- Sakura você já está no 2º colegial, tem que se comportar melhor! Deixei você participar daquela bandinha com seus amigos, desde que você continuasse com as notas boas.

- Sei disso pai!

- Tudo bem, não me decepcione. Agora vão, está no horário de vocês.

Me levantei, me despedi deles, peguei a mochila e sai em direção a escola. Hiro vinha ao meu lado quieto só observando.

- Fala logo.

- Falar o que? – perguntou sínico.

Bufei e peguei meu celular, o problema é que esqueci os fones em casa.

- Droga! – reclamei, colocando o celular no bolso da calça novamente.

- O que foi? Esqueceu os fones? Que peninha. - zombou de mim.

- Idiota, baka.

- O sentimento é recipocro!

O maior problema é que ele estuda na mesma escola que eu. Felizmente ele não é da minha sala.

- Bom dia. – falou Hinata e Neji.

- Dia. – respondi sem ânimo.

- Bom. – falou Hiro.

Neji estava com uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa preta, um all star preto e uma blusa de frio verde. A Hinata estava usando umas roupas mais normais, uma bermuda marrom xadrez até o joelho, a blusa azul da escola e uma daquelas botas militares preta com cadarço laranja.

Acreditem, esse é o normal dela.

- Cara to morrendo de sono. – falou Hinata.

Todos nós olhamos para ela confusos.

- Que foi? Eu estava com insônia dormi somente 1 hora.

- Ahh. – falamos juntos.

Meu celular começou a vibrar, peguei ele e no visor marcava 'mãe da Ino'.

_Deu preguiça de colocar o nome dela._

- Estanho...

- O que? – perguntou Neji.

- Depois eu falo... Alo?

- Oi Sakura.

- Olá.

- A Ino dormiu mesmo na sua casa ontem, quando ela me ligou falou que você não estava. – falou ela preocupada.

- Claro. – menti. – ela dormiu sim.

- Ah ta bom. Vou deixar você estudarem.

- Ok beijo, beijo.

- Beijo. – Desligou.

Guardei o celular no bolso e continuei o caminho calmamente. Enquanto eles me olhavam curiosos.

- Quem dormiu? – perguntou Neji.

- A Ino.

- Aonde? – perguntou Hinata.

- Lá em casa.

- Não, ela nem apareceu lá. – falou Hiro.

- Jumentinho do meu coração, vou voltar a vender suas fotos style playboy pras suas amiguinhas...

- Ah, a Ino é tão quietinha que nem percebi ela lá em casa... – começou a assobiar.

Chegamos a escola, Hiro para a sala com os colegas e a gente até aonde estava o povo. Incrível todos chegam antes de nós, que legal.

- Olá.

- Oi – falaram uníssono.

- Porque não estão na sala? – perguntou Neji se sentando no chão.

- Inventaram de aula ao ar livre. – falou Tema com uma cara de tédio, sentada ao lado de Shikamaru, ela estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma sapatilha e a blusa azul da escola. O Shikamaru usava roupas iguais ao do Neji, só que a blusa dele é branca, com o símbolo do ramones* em vermelho, e sem blusa de frio.

- Osh, - olhei para o lado e vi Ino sentada toda feliz ao lado de Gaara no outro banco. – Ah Ino, nem te vi acordar, veio cedo para a escola hein. Tenho que concordar com o Hiro, você estava tão quieta que nem parecia que estava lá em casa! – falei e me sentei ao lado dela.

Ela usava uma calça jeans branca, uma blusa bege com um laço rosa desenhado e uma rasteirinha preta, que eu tenho certeza que é da Temari. O Gaara usava uma bermuda tactel azul marinho, uma blusa verde e um tênis da adidas branco. Eles acharam que eu não percebi que seguravam as mãos embaixo da mesa.

Sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa entre eles.

- Ah, é estava com insônia por isso vim mais cedo. – falei calmamente.

- É, mas o engraçado é que essa rasteirinha é da Tema, interessante.

- A Tema tem muitas rasteirinhas como eu. Podemos ter uma parecida.

O sinal tocou, e o povo sentou direitinho na mesa. E logo o Jiraya apareceu, ele é o nosso vice-diretor, mas falta mais do que vem o incrível é ele não ter sido demitido. Ele usa sempre uma calça de moletom que parece jeans azul escuro, uma camisa vermelha, um colete branco sem mangas e um chinelo preto.

- Eu dei essa rasteirinha pra ela no aniversário dela.

- Huun...

- Alunos, meus queridos alunos. – gritou Jiraya. – Hoje teremos uma aula extracurricular.

- Ah. – todos reclamaram.

Também aulas extracurriculares são uma chatice. A ultima que tivemos foi sobre como a matemática é importante para o nosso futuro, assunto em destaque teorema de Baskara.

- Não se desanimem, esse assunto todos você gostam.

- Qual? – perguntou Neji.

- Sexo, ou melhor, prevenção. Pois todos nós gostamos de sexo não é? Ah com certeza, todo o prazer que ele nos trás, o proibido. Claro a maioria dos pais não aceitam nem que suas filhas namorem, beijem, ou simplesmente conversem com um garoto. Por medo de que algo aconteça isso, as garotas são proibidas de várias coisas, mas e os garotos? Eles são liberados para ir e vir quando quiserem, e todo o resto chato. Blah blah blah. – falava parecendo aqueles caras que oferecem cursos com desconto para a gente. Esqueci o nome deles. – Continuando, a diretora acha que vocês devem se prevenir, pois aqui na nossa cidadezinha Konoha anda tendo vários casos, de garotas grávidas aos 15, 16, 17, por ai e ela fica preocupada. Blah blah blah. – ele pegou uma folha e começou a ler.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e comecei a dormir.

- Sakura... – me balançavam.

Levantei a cabeça meio atordoada.

- Que foi?

- Vamos pra sala, temos aula com a Kurenai agora. – falou Hinata.

- Eu apaguei por quanto tempo? – Me levantei e peguei a mochila.

- 2 horas.

- Ah.

Chegamos na sala, nem peguei meu livro no armário. Foda-se.

- Atrasada novamente não é Sakura.

- É né, - fui andando calmamente até o meu lugar.

E começou mais uma aula chata de português. Depois de uma hora de pura tortura o sinal tocou e fomos para o intervalo.

Sai por ultimo da sala, estava com preguiça de levantar. Chegando no pátio me sentei junto com o resto do povo na mesa, peguei o refri e as batatas do Sasuke, que estava sentado na minha frente.

- Gente aviso, - todos olharam pra mim. – Acho que não seria muito bom você sentarem no sofá da garagem até limpa-lo.

- Mas porque limpar? Derramou refri lá? – perguntou Shikamaru.

- Não, mas o Gaara e a Ino ficaram sozinhos lá, a Ino não dormiu em casa. E eu tenho certeza de que não ouviram a minha dica de não fazer nada no sofá.

Todos olharam para Ino e Gaara, Ino estava corada e Gaara indiferente como sempre.

- Você me paga Sakura. – falou ela com raiva.

- Te acobertei com a sua mãe.

- Te amo amiga. – fez coração com a mão.

* * *

Me* - Eu.

Ramones* - pra quem não conhece, é uma banda de rock americana. Muito legal.

Eae o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Desculpa a demora.

Ja ne kissus.


	6. A insensível também tem sentimentos

Yo, minna-san. Mais rápido dessa vez né? Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse nunca acabaria. Tô certa (y'.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – A insensível também tem sentimentos.**

As aulas depois do intervalo foram normais como sempre, depois de séculos tocou o sinal da saída e eu fui pra casa me deitei no sofá coloquei em um canal qualquer, que estava passando uma coisa qualquer, e eu acabei por dormir no sofá

- PRIIIIM, PRIIIIM, PRIIIIM. – começou a tocar meu celular.

_Que Porra, mano é impossível que seja outro dia, eu nem dormi direito... E tenho que trocar esse toque horrível. _  
Olhei no Visor 'Ino Y.'  
_Claro, só ela pra me acordar, ninguém merece._  
- Fala logo.  
_- _Nossa que humor hein.  
- Culpa sua.  
_- _Minha, porque?  
- Me acordou.  
_- _Ah, o de sempre – suspirou.  
- Fala logo, que merda. – já estava ficando estressada.  
_- _Repito, que humor hein...  
- Culpa sua...  
_- _Chega a ser mais doce que limão - doce ironia.  
- Fala logo – ia desligar na cara dela já.  
_- _Ah, é que como você sabe meus pais estão sempre viajando coisa e talz.  
- E eu com isso? - como sou sentimental. (sentiram o sarcasmo?)  
_- _É que hoje eles foram pra Rússia, e pensei que seria legal você dormir aqui em casa.  
- Eu passo.  
_- _Ah, por favor,- falou puxando o 'o' de por favor - eu falei com a Tema e a Ten, mas elas não vão vir.  
- E a Hinata, com certeza ela vai.  
_- _Não é confirmado.

_- _Foda-se.

_- _Nossa, vai me deixar, aqui... Sozinha... Sem ninguém... Forever Alone, que tipo de B.F.F é você? Hein? Hein?  
Ela acha que eu vou cair em chantagem emocional, mas ainda não vou, sonha Ino sonha.

- Chama o Gaara, você ficou com ele ontem. E aproveitou muito. Ah não se esqueça de limpar sofá. – falei e já ia desligar.  
_- _Ok então. Tudo bem... Você é que vai perder, os doces, salgadinhos, chocolate, Coca-Cola...

Nossa, meu ponto fraco, sacanagem hein.  
- Cassete Ino, eu vou feliz?  
_- _Claro que sim.   
Juro que pude ouvir ela bater palmas, um pulinho, e uma coisa parecida com uma risada.  
- Aonde eu fui me meter...  
_- _Hã? – perguntou ela confusa;  
- Nada Ino, daqui a pouco to ai!  
_- _Ta bem, be... - nem esperei ela terminar, desliguei na cara dela.

Não estava a fim de sair de casa. Mas com Coca e chocolate no meio, eu vou até a África.  
- Quem era Sah? - perguntou minha mãe saindo da cozinha toda molhada.  
Não falei né, no fundo da minha casa tem uma espécie de jardim e uma piscina, os cabelos da minha mãe estavam molhados e ela usava um daqueles biquínis de oncinha fio dental - nunca vou usar isso! -.  
- A Ino, vou dormir na casa dela - falei subindo para o meu quarto.  
- Ok, mas tem que ir para a escola amanhã! – gritou ela.  
_E o pônei maldito volta à ação, ou nesse caso, a escola maldita._  
- Tá, né.  
Fui para o meu quarto, que estava uma BA-GUN-ÇA - como sempre - as 3 paredes azul claro estavam escritas de canetinha preta e algumas pixações escrotas, a única que estava direitinho era a azul escura, onde tinha uma tv de 20 de plasma, minhas almofadas coloridas jogadas por todos os lados, até no banheiro, na minha cama box, nem tirei o lençol da semana retrasada, na minha escrivaninha branca tinha algumas latas de refrigerantes, pacotes vazios de salgadinho e bombons. A única coisa intacta no quarto é a minha cortina preta - ela é preta porque a maioria, das vezes durmo durante o dia, então é só fechar a cortinha - fui até o guarda roupa pegar meu pijama e o uniforme, quase não encontrei a roupa que procuravam como mamãe diria.  
"isso aqui está um chiqueiro, só falta os porcos, oh não espera tem um bem na minha frente, é um chiqueiro completo."  
_O problema é que a porca sou eu! Que mãe carinhosa eu tenho hein..._  
Desci com a roupa na mão, coloquei na mochila e fui pra casa da Ino. Ela mora três ruas depois da minha. E como sou uma filha muito educada, sai sem dizer 'tchau'.  
Finalmente cheguei lá, e já fui entrando, ela não trancava a porta antes de todo mundo chegar, no caso de hoje, a Hinata.  
- Ino? – gritei.  
- Na cozinha.  
- Fudeu!

_A Ino na cozinha, vish... Ela nem sabe fazer miojo...__  
_Fui andando desconfiada, deixei minha mochila no sofá, e vi que ela estava abrindo uma caixa de cupcakes - eu amo cupcakes - e em cima da mesa tinha outra caixa, de torta de limão máster, tem até chocolate branco no recheio.  
_Adoro torta holandesa e cupcakes.__  
_- Ahá. – gritei assustando ela.  
- AAAAAAH – gritou, deu um pulo, e olhou assustada pra mim.  
E como eu sou idiota pra caramba, comecei a rir da cara dela, estava quase chorando de tanto rir.  
- Ahh, você quase me matou de susto - falou voltando a abrir a caixa, e eu continuei rindo que nem uma louca - ei dá pra parar? O circo já fechou e foi embora, há muito tempo! – falou ela com raiva.  
- Ok, - falei parando de rir - mas foi engraçado e você sabia que eu já tinha chegado.  
- Ta sei, porque fez isso? - ignorou meu último comentário.  
- Deu vontade - falei pegando um cupcake com chantilly verde.  
- Ei é pra mais tarde - quase mordi ele, quase... Mas ela o tirou da minha mão, e bateu nela com a que estava desocupada.  
- Sacanagem viu!  
- Se eu deixasse você comer um em 10 minutos, não teria mais nenhum, só migalhas - falou abrindo a 3ª caixa, que eu não sabia do que era.  
- Isso só aconteceu uma vez!  
- E foi semana retrasada, isso.  
- Mas... - parei pra pensar - Caramba, eu pensei que isso tinha sido mês passado.  
- Não semana retrasada, você comeu 20 cupcakes, só sobrou migalhas quando cheguei com as meninas - ela terminou de abrir a caixa que tinha doritos, ruffles, fandangos, barra de chocolate, regaliz*, balas e outras besteiras.  
- Ino eu te amo sabia disso - falei olhando pros doces.  
- Sei, sei, mas vai ter que esperar a Hina chegar.  
- Ah... - fiz biquinho.  
- Não adianta.  
- Aff.  
- Vamos levar isso lá pra cima e arrumar tudo eu peguei alguns filmes.

- Quais? – perguntei curiosa, vai que ela mudou de gosto;

- A ultima musica, Cartas pra Julieta, Enrolados e Titanic.  
- Aff só filme meloso, não tem nenhum Freddy Grueger? Jason? Ou pelo menos um simples massacre da serra elétrica? - perguntei pegando a caixa de salgados.  
- Saki, só você, a Tema e os meninos gostam desses filmes violentos e sangrentos. – fomos para o quarto dela.  
- Mas... - me cortou, a desgraçada me cortou.  
- Eu e a Hina somos a maioria hoje.  
- Hunf - falei fazendo biquinho e subindo as escadas - você é muito malvada!  
Terminamos de subir as escadas e entramos no quarto da Ino, que tem só uma parede roxa e as outras três brancas, uma cama big king, uma Tv de 42 - essa pode mais que eu - uma escrivaninha com um note rosa em cima dela, tinha um monte de fotos e bonequinhos fofos, perto da varanda do quarto, tem um puff roxo enorme, nos pés da cama fica um tapete preto, e o quarto ainda tem 2 portas uma que leva ao closet, e a outra é o banheiro. Comparado ao meu quarto ele é super organizado.  
Colocamos os doces encima do tapete e descemos pra pegar os cupcakes e os refrigerantes. Quando terminamos de arrumar as coisas, a campainha tocou, desci e abri a porta e lá estava ela com a mesma roupa que foi para a escola, só que com óculos de grau estilo Harry Potter, só que a armação é dourada.  
- Oi Saky!  
- Oi Hina, entra - falei saindo da frente dela.  
Ela entrou, me esperou fechar a porta e pegar minha mochila para a gente subir as escadas.  
- Ainda bem que você chegou, não ia aguentar ficar mais três minutos - ela me interrompeu.  
- Vendo aqueles doces, que a Ino comprou, eu sei, eu sei.  
- Nossa eu falo tanto isso?  
- Sim.  
- Ah, se prepare ta cheio de filmes melosos.  
- Saki, você esqueceu? Só você, a Tema e os meninos que gostam daqueles filmes. HOR-RÍ-VE-IS. - Magoou.  
- Sem graça - mostrei a língua.  
- Hina que bom que você chegou! Agora é só colocar o pijama e vamos assistir enrolados.  
Trocamos de roupa no quarto mesmo, - fazemos isso, pelo menos uma fez por semana, ou de 15 dias, cada vez em uma casa diferente – o pijama da Ino é uma camisola de seda com bojo, lilás. O da Hina é um conjunto branco com o desenho de uma bonequinha kiut, e o meu é uma camisa verde que eu roubei do Naruto ano passado. Sentamos nas almofadas e a Ino colocou o filme.  
Passei o filme todo comendo, devagar pra caber mais, eu sou muito gulosa. E eu tenho que admitir que esse filme é bonitinho, e educativo. Sabe acho que preciso de uma frigideira*, quero ver alguém tentar me roubar, ou assediar.  
- Ah sabe... - eu e Hina olhamos pra Ino, esperando ela terminar de falar - Deixa pra lá.  
Ino trocou o filme e colocou a última música, a música tema desse filme é linda.  
_Que foi posso gostar de filmes de terror, rocks pesados, sangrentos, mas tenho meus dias depressivos,que não são poucos. Ainda sou uma garota._  
Estava no fim do filme quando começou a minha tortura.  
-Yeah, when my world is fallin appart - Ino começou a cantar com a voz chorosa, cheia de torta, e caramba ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
- There is no light to break up the dark - continuou Hina, chorando também.

- Ei canta, você conhece a letra melhor que nós duas - falou Ino, ficando emburrada.  
- Não.  
- Canta AGORA - gritou, olhando pra mim com olhar mortal, me assustou.  
- That's when I, I, I look at you... Feliz? - falei emburrada.  
- Muito.  
- Aff.  
_Odeio cantar ou escutar essa música, porque, simplesmente porque, eu quase choro toda vez que a escuto, porra mano ela é muito linda..._  
E o segundo filme acabou, e ainda era 10 da noite, essa vai uma noite bem longa, Ino colocou o filme a pequena sereia, ta esse é o meu desenho favorito. No meio do filme Ino começou a desabar o seu propósito de nos levar pra lá.  
- Porque o mundo é tão injusto comigo? - falou enfiando e almofada no rosto  
- Vai começar - falei lambendo o chantilly do meu cupcake  
- Sakura - me repreendeu Hinata  
- Que foi?  
- Esse não é o momento pra ser insensível.  
- Todo momento é o momento. principalmente depois desses dois filmes.  
- De qualquer jeito - lembrei de quando eu fico assim e elas me ajudaram.  
- Ok, ok... O que o Gaara fez? Pensei que vocês estavam juntos, principalmente depois de ontem.

- Ah sei lá, eu o amo. Mas não falei isso pra ele, tenho medo de que ele me queira somente para sexo sabe. Nossa foi muito bom ontem, mas, mas... – voltou a chorar.

- Ah Ino, vai com calma. Isso aconteceu ontem e se você não falar com ele não vai saber, se ele gosta somente de você como amiga ou algo mais... – falei calmamente.

- Mas e se ele quiser ser somente meu amigo? Se eu ver ele namorando com outra não vou aguentar.

- Vai ter que tentar esquecer ele, seguir em frente sabe. – falou Hinata;  
- Ou melhor, ainda você conseguir conviver com essa dor e ela nem vai mais te incomodar - falei sendo objetiva.  
- Quase tinha me esquecido de você, você se acostumou né? – perguntou ela limpando as lágrimas.  
- Sim, sim - falei rindo - todos nós sofremos por amor não correspondido, o fato é só você aceitar e seguir em frente.  
- Uau a insensível, tem sentimentos - falou Hina emocionada.  
- Obrigada - respondi com sarcasmo. – mas Ino, eu consegui esquecer ele e hoje somos amigos. Quem sabe você consegue esquecer ele.

- É... Ok, ok - falou enxugando as lagrimas - essa é uma noite pra se divertir, não ficar deprimida - falou levantando indo em direção ao DVD.  
- Poxa Ino o filme nem acabou. – reclamei.  
- Mais eu quero assistir Titanic.  
- Maldade, você sabe que esse é o meu favorito.  
- Eu escolho os filmes hoje - fiz bicão, e fiquei emburrada.  
- Ah Ino, ainda falta a Hina.  
- Eu? Por que eu? – perguntou Hinata atônita.  
- Mais tarde você vai entender.  
Titanic, um filme romântico, conta a história de duas pessoas de classes socias diferentes que acabam se apaixonando, dentro desse luxuoso navio chamado Titanic. Mas o navio acaba batendo em uma geleira e o pior acontece, ele começa a afundar, o garoto da a vida dele, para a garota que ama e ela sobrevive, sem ele. E nos créditos finais aparece. 'Este filme, é uma história real contada por Rose Bukater, uma dos sobreviventes do naufrágio'.  
Chorei, chorei e chorei, que merda eu choro só ouvindo a primeira parte da música tema, ele é muito lindo.  
- Como eu queria que alguém fizesse isso comigo - Falou Ino chorando, acompanhada por mim e Hina.  
- Mas Ino se ele fizer isso por você, você não vai poder ficar com ele... – falei chorando mais.  
- Huun... - parou pra pensar ainda chorando - É verdade, mas se ele falar que faria eu já ficaria feliz.  
- Eu também - falou Hinata, chorando mais que eu e a Ino juntas.  
- Ok acalme-se Hina, - falei entregando um lencinho.  
- Obrigada, vou tentar. – falou ela limpando as lagrimas.  
Aos poucos paramos de chorar, olhei para o relógio 2 da madrugada, esse filme é muito longo. Fiquei olhando pra TV, que estava passando os créditos finais, os doces estavam no fim e eu estava esperando a Hina começar a desabafar.  
- Porque ele é tão idiota - começou, e a seção terapia, parte 2 se inicia.  
- Porque ele é um idiota - falei o óbvio.  
- Muito idiota mesmo, toda mundo sabe menos ele. – falou Hinata triste.  
- É falamos para os meninos, não falarem nada pra ele, mais desse jeito ta difícil. – falou Ino.  
- Eu sei, Saki ele é seu primo, sei lá tenta dar um toque nele, alguma coisa assim.  
- Eu já tentei, ele começou a pensar em um monte de pessoas, ele até pensou que fosse eu, então nem tentei mais.  
- Como pude me apaixonar por um idiota, como o Naruto.  
- Como eu pude me apaixonar, pelo meu melhor amigo?

Eu fiquei quieta. Não estava mais apaixonada por aquele traste.

- É você é sortuda. Que já se desapaixonou. – falou Ino.  
- Vamos dormir, temos que ir ainda hoje pra escola  
- Ta né.  
Deitamos as três na cama da Ino, caberia quatro pessoas de boa na cama dela, ela desligou a TV e dormimos.  
- _Oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah I get a feeling that I've never, never, never, never had before no, no..._  
E de novo o meu celular tocou e de novo fiquei com vontade de tacar ele na parede. Caramba como eu estava com sono. Me levantei peguei minha mochila e fui pro banheiro da Ino tomar banho, trocar de roupa e acordar as meninas.  
Depois de todo mundo acordado, arrumado, fomos direto pra escola, pois já estávamos atrasadas. Chegamos lá ainda não tinha tocado o sinal então fomos até a Tema e a Ten.  
- Bom dia meninas - falou as duas animadamente.  
- Bom dia - respondeu Ino e Hina.  
Ficaram as quatro me olhando - Que foi você sabem que eu não falo, essas 2 palavras quando acordo cedo.  
- Fazer o que né. – falou Ten dando de ombros.  
- Foi bom ontem. – perguntou a Tema.  
- Foi, assistimos Titanic. – falou a Hinata  
- Ah, então a Sakura chorou, porque vocês não gravaram? - perguntou a Tema rindo da minha cara.  
- porque também choramos, não queria sair feia no vídeo. - falou Ino, passando brilho nos lábios.  
É sempre assim, ela fica chorando durante a noite, e no outro ia finge que não aconteceu nada, mesmo falando sobre o assunto. O sinal tocou e eu fui pra sala com as meninas, agora teria aula de quimica.

_Estou pulando de alegria. Repararam no sarcasmo? Aff._

* * *

Regaliz* - é um docinho de tubinho, em vários sabores. E é muito delicioso.

Eae, o que acharam? Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.

Kissus.


	7. Lanche

Olá meus queridos leitores, quanto tempo não. Me desculpem pela demora de o que? 5 meses? É né, desculpem-me mesmo, mas eu não tinha inspiração nenhuma e na verdade esse capítulo acabei esquecendo de postar aqui, é que eu também posto essa fanfic em outro site e sei lá o que deu em mim que esqueci de postar aqui. Mas agora estou postando-o e mais dois, de brinde, brincadeira um é que eu já havia postado e outro é o novo, que eu finalmente terminei.

A casa da minha prima me dá uma inspiração que vocês não fazem ideia, parando a lenga, lenga boa leitura pra vocês e esse capítulo mixuruca pequenininho, vai ser recompensado nos outros dois, onde acontece muitas coisas doidas. Isso eu posso lhes garantir.

**Boa leitura.**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas nada me impede de usufruir do corpo dele lala'

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Lanche**

Enfim, a bosta da aula de química foi uma merda mesmo. Quando o Orochimaru encontra com a Karin, uma bitch muito escrota mesmo, é insuportável. Principalmente quando começam a falar dos caras que pegaram, o Orochimaru até que entendo, pois ele é gay, mas a Karin... Vish aquela só é rodada porque literalmente sentava no colo dos garotos, se não ninguém comia ela. _Eu tenho que ser assim também porque se não morro virgem, só que claro sou mais bonita que ela... Ah quem eu quero enganar, até o Lee é mais bonito que ela. _  
Puft é a vida né. Ninguém pode tanto como a Ino, ela sim é bonita e não precisa fazer esforço para ter os garotos aos seus pés, no caso o Gaara.  
Agora a gente está no intervalo, por incrível que pareça o Shikamaru não está dormindo. A Ino e o Gaara sumiram, é claro que estão se catando. Óbvio, a Hinata esta na biblioteca com o Sasuke e o resto do povo aqui, eu estou deitada no banco escutando minhas músicas, peguei os fones do Hiro já que ficou me zoando.  
- To com fome. – reclamou Naruto.  
- Vai comprar comida então. – falou Tenten com a cabeça na mesa.  
- To com preguiça de levantar. – resmungou.  
- Ei, esse bordão é meu. – reclamei deitada.  
- Nossa o que aconteceu com vocês? - perguntou Hinata espantada, chegando com o Sasuke.  
- Hina, compra lanche pra gente? – implorou Naruto, segurando nas mãos dela que ficou vermelha.  
- E-e-eu, t-t-ta. – respondeu vermelha.  
Coitada, acho que enfartaria se ele a abraçasse...  
Ele deu o dinheiro pra ela, que saiu rapidinho. O Sasuke parou ao meu lado e ficou me olhando com cara de bunda.  
- Que foi? – perguntei.  
- Nada, só queria sentar sabe... – falou como quem não quer nada.  
- Ah, tendi. Boa sorte em encontrar um lugar, a não ser o chão.  
Coloquei os fones novamente e me deitei, novamente. Logo Hina voltou com o lanche, Naruto deu um beijo nela que a deixou mais vermelha que antes e a chamou para sentar-se ao lado dele. Eles são tão fofos, pena que ele seja o rei dos tapados e não tenha percebido que essa garota o ama loucamente, desde os 10 anos, é isso mesmo são 6 ou 7 anos de amor incondicional e não correspondido, essa é muito forte hein eu estaria sentada num canto com raiva dele, por ser idiota e não perceber. Ela é minha heroína, o feminino de heróis não heroína de drogas.  
- Sakura, poderia me dar um espaço no banco. – perguntou Sasuke calmamente.  
- Porque não falou antes? – perguntei irônica, me sentando.  
Ele me deu um sorriso torto e se sentou. Shikamaru voltou de não sei onde ele estava trazendo a Ino e o Gaara que estavam com uma carranca enorme. Acho que ele atrapalhou eles.  
- Ta ferrado. – cantei zoando com o Shikamaru.  
- Fica quieta, se não já, já é você. – me ameaçou Shikamaru.  
- Ui, ele ta nervosinho. O bela adormecida, relaxa a e vai dormir, você não dormiu no intervalo e fica descontando em mim.  
- Chega Sakura. – reclamou o Neji.  
- Até você? O que está acontecendo hoje? – perguntei a mim mesma.  
- Tenho uma coisa muito interessante e que vocês vão adorar. – falou ele se animo nenhum.  
- O que é? – perguntei curiosa.  
Mim ser muito curiosa, muito, muito mesmo.  
Eles se sentaram e ficaram nos olhando com cara de bunda.  
- Temos uma apresentação.  
- Sério? – perguntou Neji animado.  
- Sim, o Pain me ligou hoje e disse que a sexta-feira ta totalmente livre. Parece que a banda que ia furou e ele lembrou que tínhamos uma apresentação daqui a dois meses e adiantou.  
- Tenho que dar um beijo no Pain. – falei.  
- Saky vai com calma, daqui a pouco vai estar devendo beijo até pro Orochimaru. – zombou Ino.  
- Vai se ferrar Ino.  
- Mas não deixa de ser verdade.  
- Huunf, você seu eminho, vai ter que ensaiar bastante temos apenas 3 dias. Como já tínhamos feito a playlist¹ vai ser mais fácil. – falei para o eminho do Sasuke, que fez careta por causa que o chamei de 'eminho'.  
- Ta.  
- Então quando acabar a aula vamos para o Galpão e vamos ficar lá até as 22. Ok?  
- Ta. – respondemos uníssono.  
O sinal tocou e voltamos para a sala. As aulas de história e matemática passaram lentamente, por isso que dormi na ultima aula...

* * *

**Regaliz*** - é um docinho de tubinho, em vários sabores. E é muito delicioso.

Então o que acharam? Espero realmente que tenham gostado, até o próximo.

**Beijos, Ja ne.**


	8. Sh Apresentação

Prontos pra mais um? Espero que sim, espero que gostem.

**Boa Leitura,**

**Desclaimer: **Nem Naruto, nem One Piece, nem Ao no exorcist, nem outro zilhão de animes que eu assisto, mas eu posso sequestrá-los...

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Sh... Apresentação!**

Sexta-feira, sim se passaram três dias, de puro tédio e muito tédio. A não ser por ontem que me encontrei com a Konan no shopping, enquanto procurava uma roupa legal para eu usar na apresentação de hoje. Mas acabei nem comprando e agora tenho que ir pra lá com a Hinata. As 14h, então daqui a pouco ela está aqui em casa para irmos. Ela é a melhor opção, pois a única que poderia ir é a Ino e ela ia me mandar usar uma roupa de paty, o que não ia combinar com o estilo da apresentação.  
Ding Dong. – tocou a campainha.  
Desci correndo as escadas, pois ainda tinha que ensaiar uma última vez antes de ir pra lá.  
Abri a porta e vi a linda da Hinata vestida daquela forma louca dela de ser.  
_Amo. _  
- Vamos? – perguntou ela.  
- Claro. Mãe vou ir para o shopping. – gritei e sai com a Hinata.  
- Nossa, que sorte a sua somente falar para a sua mãe que vai sair, eu tenho que quase chorar pro meu pai deixar eu sair.  
- É que você não falou umas verdades pra ele ainda...  
- Que verdades? – perguntou um pouco confusa.  
- De que você não é nenhuma dessas putinhas que tem por ai, que fala que vai na casa da amiga. E na verdade ta na casa de uns moleques fazendo uma orgia. – ela me olhou assustada. – E com essas roupas que você usa é muito difícil alguém querer te estuprar.  
- Nossa, sou tão feia assim?  
- Você não é feia, eu sou feia. Você é linda.  
- Então porque você falou que ninguém vai querer me estuprar?  
- Porque você se esconde demais, sabe usando essas roupas. Então é mais difícil alguém se interessar.  
- Então, quer dizer que o Naruto nunca vai olhar para mim mais que uma amiga. – perguntou ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Não foi o que quis dizer, as pessoas que não te conhecem não se interessariam pelo seu estilo estranho. Que eu amo demais, você é linda sim ele mesmo já disse isso muitas vezes. Só que é tapado demais para perceber o quanto você o ama, mas uma hora ele vai acabar percebendo mesmo que eu grite nos ouvidos dele e o deixe surdo.  
Ela riu levemente.  
_Como ele pode não reparar nela._  
Chegamos ao shopping e ficamos rodando por lá até encontrar uma roupa legal. Por assim dizer.

- x

As 18h, já estava em casa, pois a apresentação – como eu faço questão de chamar, para não encher a bola dos meninos. – é as 20h, e de qualquer jeito eu tenho que chegar antes porque tem que arrumar as coisas.  
_Blah, blah, blah._  
Fui tomar um banho rápido de dez minutos, coloquei minha calcinha e meu sutiã preto básico favorito, meia calça preta rasgada, saia de prega verde musgo, blusa do Ramones preta e uma bota meio cano branca all star.  
Penteei meu cabelo, passei bastante delineador preto. Me olhei no espelho, e cara como eu estava gata gostosa não to muito longe disso, mas eu com certeza estava gata. Mas eu vou tirar essa droga de saia e colocar um short claro.  
_Nem sei por que coloquei saia, odeio saia._  
Essa saia é da Hinata. Troquei a roupa e me olhei de novo no espelho estava mais gata ainda, uma peça de roupa muda muito uma pessoa.  
_Eu me acho muito quando vou fazer "apresentação"._  
Olhei no relógio e já era quase sete horas, então fui para o bar. Ele é sete ruas depois da minha casa, lá é muito legal as paredes são verde musgo e preto, vários posters de bandas conhecidas e desconhecidas pendurados nas paredes e portas, mesas redondas com bancos embutidos nas paredes. O cheiro de lá não é dos mais agradáveis quando você entra pela primeira vez, pois é muito cigarro, maconha, bebida e perfumes diferentes.  
_Toda vez que vou lá, saio loucona por causa que todos sabem que não precisa fumar maconha para ficar doido, é só sentir o cheiro da fumaça. _  
Chegando lá tinha poucas pessoas sentadas em alguns cantos mais isolados, os meninos estavam arrumando os instrumentos, até o Sasuke já estava no palco ajudando eles e Oh my god como ele fica sexy de jaqueta jeans escura, fico imaginando de couro.  
_Ui. _  
- Rosinha, - falou Pain, que apareceu não sei da onde, ele estava usando uma calça de couro, uma blusa preta e um tênis qualquer.  
- Laranjinha. – ele fechou a cara, mas depois voltou a sorrir.  
- Ansiosa?  
- É pode ser que sim... –falei sem dar importância. – Mentira, to muito ansiosa. Quase explodindo.  
- Normal, vai se dar bem lá em cima.  
Ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro e sumiu novamente. Fui até o bar e fiquei por lá mesmo, não tinha nada para fazer... Na verdade tem, mas eu não quero fazer, só se eles me chamarem. Alguns minutos depois aparece o barman mais estranho que já vi lá, e olha que barman estranho é o que não falta no bar do Pain. Ele tem o cabelo branco até os ombros a raiz e as pontas são azul clarinho, e as pontas são totalmente tortas, olhos roxos, pele branca que nem leite e quando sorri os dentes dele parece que cerraram e os caninos são maiores que os outros dentes e tem 3 piercings na parte inferior dos lábios.  
- Vampiro?  
- O que? Vampiro? – perguntou confuso olhando para o lado, a voz dele era meio alta e meio fina, mas não fina como de criança.  
- Esses caninos. – apontei para os dentes dele.  
- Ah, são legais né... – perguntou enquanto tocava a língua nos dentes.  
- Bastante.  
- Sugeitsu.  
Fiquei olhando para ele tentando adivinhar o que ele disse.  
- Desculpa o que você disse?  
- Sugeitsu, meu nome.  
- Ah, - exclamei assustada, que nome. – desculpa ae, Sakura.  
- Sei, é estranho pra cassete meu nome. Mas ele é legal, combina com o meu look. – falou ele virando. Ele estava usando uma blusa regata roxa, uma calça de couro sintético branco, com um cinto preto não deu para ver o que ele estava calçando por causa do balcão.  
- É, até que combina mesmo. Tem tatoo?  
- Tenho. – ele sorriu.  
- Quantas?  
- Somente, três. Mas quero fazer mais. Você tem?  
- Não, não... Além de ser de menor, não quero sujar mais a minha barra lá em casa. Sem contar que o chefe me mataria, mesmo se eu fizesse escondido, eu até tentei.  
- Ah, assim fica foda mesmo. Por isso que é bom ter mais de dezoito, se bem que a minha primeira eu fiz com 16...  
- Sortudo. – falei e virei a cara.  
Ficamos conversando até a hora que o Gaara me chamou para apresentar.  
Fui para o meu lugar, peguei minha guitarra, ajustei o microfone para a minha altura e fiquei olhando para a pequena plateia. Normal esse lugar só fica cheio depois das dez da noite.  
_Coragem sua branquela, ninguém vai te morder._  
Olhei mais para o fundo e vi o povo sentado em uma mesinha mais afastada.  
Gaara bateu a baqueta três vezes e começou a tocar a bateria, o Naruto seguiu com o baixo e o Sasuke começou a tocar a guitarra, e agora era a minha vez.

- x

A apresentação acabou, e povo aplaudiu a plateia agora tinha mais gente do que no começo, agente se deu bem. O Naruto não errou nenhuma nota e eu vacilei em umas três, mas ninguém reparou, agradecemos, recolhemos os instrumentos, os colocamos na salinha do Pain e fomos até o povo que já estava bebendo.  
- Foi muito bom. – falou Hinata rindo.  
- Valeu. – falamos juntos.  
Ficamos um tempo na mesa, até que eu cansei e fui pro bar atrás do Sugeitsu lá deveria estar melhor a conversa sem contar que lá eu estava perto da bebida, na mesa ninguém ia me deixar beber. Cheguei lá e vi o Sugeitsu dando em cima de uma piriguete, mas quando me viu veio falar comigo.  
- Eae, foi muito bom o show hein. – gritou ele. O som da música estava muito alto.  
- Show nada, é apresentação, e se algum dos meninos vier para cá fala que é apresentação, eles ficam putos da vida. – gritei de volta.  
- Ok.  
- Vai largar sua peguete da noite, para falar comigo?  
- Ela vai voltar, sempre volta.  
- Uh, ok então pegador.  
- Fazer o que as garotas adoram meu estilo "vampiro" – ele falou fazendo aspas no ar. – como você mesma disse.  
- Ah entendi.  
- E se eu falo que tenho namorada elas ficam mais loucas ainda.  
- Tem namorada?  
- Não. Isso é só um charme a mais, garotas gostam de caras que são comprometidos, não sei porque...  
- É porque caras comprometidos são mais difíceis, gostamos de desafios... Mas eu não fico com cara comprometido, só me da dor de cabeça...  
- Ninguém gosta de dor de cabeça.  
- Principalmente quando é uma bitch qualquer, com uma voz fina do cassete gritando no meu ouvido. Sem contar que tem uns produtos muito bons solteiros.  
- Tipo eu né...  
Comecei a rir.  
- É tipo você!  
Ele começou a rir comigo, mas depois parou para atender alguém. Que estava do meu lado.  
- Porque não ta na mesa com o povo? – Perguntou o Naruto.  
- Porque eu quero conversar com meu amigo novo.  
O Sugeitsu sorriu e fez sinal de paz.  
- Que amigo hein.  
- Valeu, - falou o Sugeitsu rindo. – legal a _apresentação_ de vocês. – falou dando ênfase na palavra 'apresentação'.  
O Naruto ficou com raiva e fechou a cara. Eu e Sugeitsu começamos a rir da cara dele.  
- Pode me dar uma garrafa de cerveja.  
- Claro.  
Ele foi lá pegar e voltou rapidinho, Naruto não falou nada só ficou esperando ele com a cara amarrada. Ele odeia que falem assim, não sei por que, mas nenhum deles gostam que falem assim. Eu nem faço questão.  
- Ta aqui.  
- Valeu.  
Saiu, eu e Sugeitsu voltamos a rir da cara dele.  
- Me traz um copo de vodka. – pedi pra ele.  
Ele me olhou torto e depois foi lá pegar, alguém esbarrou em mim.  
- Ta cego é? - Perguntei mal humorada pro... Sasuke?  
- Foi mal, é que você é tão magra que não da pra ver direito.  
Olhei chocada pra ele.  
- Ta se achando só porque ta fumando e bebendo bebida alcoólica... Huunf.  
É ele estava fumando. Que raiva.  
- Não, deixa eu relaxar ta.  
- Perae, nunca vi você fumando.  
- Comecei hoje.  
- Comprou aonde? Aqui não vende.  
- Roubei no Shikamaru.  
- Muito educado você hein.  
- Ele nem percebeu, tava nos maiores amassos com a Temari, acho que se roubarem ele nem vai perceber.  
- Verdade...  
- Aqui. – falou o Sugeitsu entregando o meu copo.  
- Valeu.  
- Vou ir lá, ela voltou.  
- Boa sorte, pegador.  
- Valeu.  
Eu e o Sasuke ficamos lá conversando besteiras e bebendo, eu não bebia muito, mas bebia de qualquer jeito. Ele me ofereceu um cigarro que eu quase morri quando traguei pela primeira vez. Ele ficou rindo da minha cara, eu fumei só um o gosto do cigarro é muito ruim.  
- Ei, olha o povo. – ele falou apontado para a mesa.  
Onde agora só estava a Tema, o Shika, o Naruto e a Hinata. O Shikamaru e a Temari estavam se pegando, parecia que iam transar ali mesmo, a Hinata e o Naruto estavam no mesmo caminho. Procurei a Ino, mas não encontrei ela nem o Gaara, só vi o Neji e a Tenten se pegando num canto do bar.  
- Acho que só agente ta sem pegar ninguém.  
- É, mas do jeito que estou bêbado vou pegar alguém de qualquer jeito.  
- E nem vamos lembrar quem foi. – falei rindo.  
- É.  
Ficamos um tempo assim olhando para o nada, quando eu menos percebi já estava beijando ele que nem louca.  
O resto era um borrão na minha memória.

* * *

Então o que acharam? Meio estranho né? Mas ok, as coisas vão ficar piores no próximo.

**Beijos, Ja ne.**


	9. Cadê a minha roupa?

Mais um, espero que gostem.

**Boa leitura. **

**Desclaimer:** Se o Naruto não me pertence, vou ficar com o Sasuke, ele é mais gato mesmo u.u

* * *

**Capitulo 9 – Cadê minha roupa?**

Preto, tudo que eu via naquele lugar era preto.

Eu estou cega? OMG. O que irei falar para minha mãe quando chegar em casa?

Espera, abri meus olhos para ter certeza, mas a claridade me forçou à fecha-los. Legal boas notícias não estou cega, más notícias minha cabeça esta doendo pra cacete, outra má notícia eu não estou no meu quarto.

_Como eu sei disso? É óbvio, meu quarto não é claro em nenhuma hora do dia._

Abri os olhos novamente, só que dessa vez devagar para me acostumar com a claridade.

Só vi uma parede branca, suspirei.

Tentei me virar, mas somente agora havia percebido que tinha uma mão segurando a minha cintura, um corpo quente encostado ao meu e uma coisa dura fazendo pressão perto da minha bunda. E eu sei muito bem o que era, até que gostei um pouquinho, só um pouquinho, quase nada... Mentira, eu gostei muito.

Comecei a sentir a ausência de algo sabe... Alguma coisa sólida (por exemplo) cobrindo o meu corpo, olhei na direção dos meus seios que estavam cobertos por um lençol vermelho, levantei um pouco o lençol e logo o abaixei.

Eu estava nua, sabe naked*, sem nada só o lençol e uma mão grande e branca me envolvendo pela cintura.

Fica calma Sakura, fica calma Saku... COMO FICAR CALMA, VOCÊ ESTÁ PELADA, NA CAMA, COM UM HOMEMQUE VOCÊ SABE QUEM É, COM O PENIS DELE DURA NA SUA BUNDA E VOCÊ NÃO FAZ A MINIMA IDEIA DE ONDE ESTEJA! ISSO NÃO É HORA DE FICAR CALMA!

Respirei e inspirei, uma, duas, três vezes ate que fiquei um pouco mais calma. E finalmente criei coragem para me virar e ver quem era.  
Me virei e dei de cara com o ITACHI?  
_What the fuck_*? Agora que eu não estou entendendo porra nenhuma!

- x

INO'S POV

Aqui estou eu abraçada com o meu gato, bom não totalmente meu, mas por enquanto sim. Suspirei muitas vezes enquanto ele passava lentamente os dedos nos meus braços nus.  
Depois de nos pegarmos muito no bar, decidimos vir para a casa dele e da Tema para aproveitarmos melhor.

- Está bem? – perguntou ele ainda passando os dedos lentamente nos meus braços, sem olhar pro meu rosto.

- Estou sim, - respondi e me virei pra ele - porque a pergunta?

- Você ficou suspirando e talz sabe...

- Ah isso, não é nada.

- Ok, o que você acha de um 4° round? – perguntou subindo em cima de mim, e começando a beijar meu pescoço.

- Huun, não estou a fim.

- E ainda diz que esta bem, puft – caiu pro lado e ficou olhando pro teto.

Me virei de costas pra ele. Dessa vez ele suspirou, beijou meu ombro e me virou pra ele.

- O que você tem?

Eu abri levemente a boca pra responder, mas ele cobriu minha boca com a mão.

- Não me venha com 'eu estou bem' porque eu sei que não está, te conheço há muitos anos, reparo quando não está bem. E agora sei que não está bem, fala a verdade pra mim, por favor.

Teria sido lindo o que ele falou, se ele pelo menos expressasse alguma expressão, ou emoção na voz.

- Ah é só que... É complicado

- Me fala caramba.

Continuei em silencio por um tempo.

- Já sei você não quer mais ficar comigo né?

- Não, não é isso. É outra coisa.

- O que é então?

- É que eu não sei o que você quer comigo, ah sei, sei 'mulheres sempre complicam tudo'. É serio eu não complicaria tudo se não fosse tão loucamente apaixonada por você há um ano e três meses, sim eu contei menos os dias. Isso também eu te amo, e me odeio por isso, pois eu sei que você não gosta de mim da mesma forma, mas da mesma forma não quero ficar longe de você.

Silencio, ah como eu odeio esse silencio. Me virei segurando o lençol para me levantar, mas ele segurou meu pulso. Eu estava quase chorando, não queria que ele me visse assim. Ele puxou meu pulso com certa força, me fazendo virar.

- É verdade o que acabou de dizer? – perguntou me olhando nos olhos.

- Sim, olha eu sei que a sua ex te machucou muito, mas eu nunca faria mal algum a você. De verdade eu realmente te amo, chega até a doer, antes da nossa primeira vez qualquer toque por menor que fosse, ou qualquer olhar por mais rápido que fosse fazia meu coração disparar, sou totalmente louca por seus olhos verde agua ou azul esverdeado tanto faz, são lindos de qualquer forma. Adoro seus lábios, sou totalmente louca por seus cabelos ruivos bagunçados, e esse seu corpo gostoso é minha perdição, sei que pareço uma idiota e que não acredita muito no que eu disse, então vou indo, pois agora com certeza não vou mais conseguir olhar na sua cara como antes.

Ele soltou o meu pulso e eu fui atrás das minhas roupas, quando eu ia pegar a minha calcinha ele puxou o lençol me deixando totalmente nua e me abraçou por traz, sua respiração quente batia na minha pele desprotegida fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Eu acredito em você, sei quando mente, mas tenho medo de me machucar novamente não sei se você sabe, mas eu não sou verdadeiramente frio. O que aconteceu comigo me fez ser assim.

- A Tema me falou tudo o que aconteceu...

- Mas eu adoro você Yamanaka Ino, na verdade eu te amo desde a primeira vez que olhei diretamente nos seus olhos, ninguém nunca soube disso, mas é a verdade e eu não quero mais ficar sem você.

Virei ainda nos braços dele incrédula, não acreditava no que ele disse principalmente as ultimas palavras.

- Como...

Ele me beijou.

- Quero que você seja minha namorada.

- Sério? – perguntei ainda incrédula.

- Sim

Beijei, beijei e beijei o rosto dele e fiquei muito tempo na boca.

- Mas tem uma condição – me disse ao parar de me beijar.

- Qual?

- Vai ter que parar de usar roupas muito curtas.

- Quer me tornar freira?

- Você não tem nenhuma vocação pra isso, mas eu não quero esses pervertidos olhando pra você mais do que dois segundos.

- Posso usar decote?

- Se não for exagerado, não quero esses caras olhando para o que é meu.

- Ok, mas você tem que parar de ficar tirando a sua camisa em publico, a única piriguete que pode te ver sem camisa ou roupa alguma sou eu.

- Claro que sim, agora vamos selar o contrato com chaves de ouro.

- Demoro.

SAKURA POV'S

O que o Itachi estava fazendo ali, não me lembro de tê-lo visto lá ontem à noite.

Comecei a mexer nele, mas ele não acordava me livrei do braço dele da minha cintura e o mexi novamente.

Nada ele nem se moveu, então fiz o que era necessário. Dei um tapa na cara dele, funcionou.

- Você esta doida garota? Porque me bateu.

Se sentou com a mão em cima da onde eu bati.

- Você não acordava então tive que tomar essa medida, drástica.

- Gritasse, não batesse.

- Bater é mais legal sabe...

- Não, não é legal. E ainda esta doendo.

- Coitada da menininha sensível – debochei.

- Haha muito engraçado. Você é muito ingrata, depois da noite maravilhosa que te dei você me acorda assim gata? Não podia rolar um beijinho, ou carinho?

- Perae o que aconteceu ontem à noite?

- Você não lembra gata?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Se soubesse não teria perguntado dããr.

- Gata, eu e você tivemos uma noite de muitas loucuras e prazer nesse quarto. Bom não somente aqui, porque você tirou minha camisa antes mesmo de subirmos aqui.

- Mas o que? Isso é mentira né, 'ta zoando com a minha cara não?

- Porque brincaria com isso? Você é uma gatinha insaciável na cama, minha linda. - ele colocou a mão dele do meu queixo, dei um tapa na mesma.

- Não acredito nisso, mas a ultima coisa que me lembro de fazer é beijar o Sasuke. Não você.

- Nossa pegadora você hein, mas quando te encontrei no bar não tinha sinal nenhum do meu maninho, perto de você e antes mesmo de eu falar algo você me agarrou.

- Eu estava bêbada, você com certeza percebeu e porque não me parou? Seu abusador.

- Eu já tinha bebido algumas então nem percebi, e também não ia perder essa oportunidade.

- Tarado, hentai, pervertido, aproveitador.

Comecei a bater no peito dele descontroladamente, mas logo ele segurou meus pulsos.

- Ei relaxa, você foi muito bem cuidada por mim. E convenhamos melhor eu do que um desconhecido.

Continuei com a cara fechada.

- O pior é que eu era virgem caralho.

- Eu sei, mas você estava tão louca que nem percebeu a dor. Foi a melhor primeira vez que uma garota poderia ter!

- Seria mesmo se eu me lembrasse...

- Ah não tem problema, podemos fazer uma agora bem parecida com a sua primeira vez - ele começou a avançar e eu parei ele.

- Fica ai darling, pode ficar longe de mim com essa coisa dura ai.

- Ok

- Onde agente esta?

- Em um quarto

- Não me diga - sarcástica.

- Pois eu te digo

- Aff's

- Estamos no bar, na parte de cima feita para os casais mais safadinhos que nem nós. Mas é claro alguns ficam lá em baixo mesmo no público.

- Ok.

Me enrolei no lençol e fui procurar minha roupa, encontrei as peças jogadas em todos os cantos do quarto e fui para o banheiro

- Gata pra que isso? Eu já vi esse seu corpinho lindo todinho - ele gritou

- Acho bom você guardar na sua memoria, pois nunca mais o vera assim - gritei de volta.

Me olhei no espelho minha situação estava deplorável minga maquiagem estava borrada, meu cabelo parecia um ninho de passarinho de tão palha que estava.

Lavei meu rosto, joguei agua no meu cabelo e o penteei com o pente que achei em uma gaveta. Sem contar que estava sentindo um leve desconforto entre as pernas e uma sensação de leveza gostosa.

Peguei o lençol que estava no chão e abri a porta a minha surpresa foi que o Itachi ainda estava deitado e mostrando aquele negocio, que de pequeno não tinha nada.

Agora eu entendo um pouco melhor o ardor entre minhas pernas.

- Não vai se vestir? Ou vai passar o dia todo ai

- Não precisa de pressa querida.

- Ta, vai se vestir.

Ele continuou deitado me olhando

- Agora - usei meu olhar ameaçador e engrossei um pouco a minha voz. Ele se levantou e foi colocar a roupa. O que me deu uma boa visão da bunda durinha dele.

Ô delicia

- Sabe onde esta o meu celular?

- Junto com o meu na minha calça - me mostrou a calça dele

- Ah ta, e você usou camisinha né.

- Não sou idiota gata, e aqui ta o seu celular.

- Valeu,

- Vamos então apressadinha?

- Não vai colocar a camisa?

- Vou, mas ela esta jogada e algum lugar do corredor graças a você.

Saímos do quarto e fomos atrás da camisa dele, que estava perto da escada.

Ele colocou a camisa e descemos as escadas. Embaixo estava uma bagunça enorme, o que era de se esperar. Numa mesa que estava perto da escada estava o Neji, a Tenten e mais outra garota que eu não conhecia dormindo juntos e ainda estavam os três abraçados.

Na mesa do lado era a mesa que estamos quando acabou o show e lá só estava a Tema e o Shika, dormindo em cima da mesa cobertos por um pano que não sei como apareceu ali.

Não encontramos a Hina, nem o Naruto, nem o Gaara e muito menos a Ino por lá.

O Sasuke estava em um banco acolchoado, dormindo com uma morena sentada no seu colo e suas calças abaixadas até o joelho.

- Parece que não fomos os únicos a nos divertirmos nessa noite, mas pelo menos foi em grande estilo - disse ele sorrindo sacana e me abraçando de lado.

Simplesmente olhei pra ele mal humorada e ele logo me soltou.

Dessa vez todos nós extrapolamos, ainda bem que nós meninas falamos pros nossos pais que íamos dormir na casa da Ino, os garotos que se fodam.

- Vamos acordar eles.

- Por quê? Parecem tão felizes.

- Acorde eles logo.

- Ta.

Fui acordar o trio e o Itachi foi até a Tema e o Shika. E por ultimo fomos ate o Sasuke que estava na pior situação.

Todos acordados, reclamando da cabeça doendo, duas garotas que não conhecemos e todos perguntando o que aconteceu ontem de noite.

- Saki, o que aconteceu ontem? - perguntou a Tenten.

Agora estamos sentados em um circulo.

- Eu só sei o que esse aqui - apontei pro Itachi que estava sentado do meu lado - me falou, pois não lembro de muita coisa também.

- Poxa gata, me chamar de 'esse aqui' é maldade. Principalmente depois da...

Tampei a boca dele com a minha mão. Cheguei no ouvido dele e sussurrei.

- Se você falar algo do que aconteceu ontem, eu corto seu pênis, irei cozinhar ele e te faço comer depois

Tirei a mão da boca dele.

- Você nunca faria isso.

- É algo doloroso? - perguntou a Tema

- Sim

- Não duvide, uma vez ela arranhou um moleque com um pedaço de vidro na perna dele. E ele teve que levar 23 pontos.

- O que ele fez?

- Simplesmente tocou no diário dela, quando ela ainda usava isso.

- E que idiota fez isso?

- O Neji - falei.

Todo mundo olhou pra ele que passava a mão na perna direita.

- Não fui avisado que ela era maníaca.

- Eu vou ficar quietinho, ta bom gata?

- Acho bom.

- Caramba, a gente bebeu um porre do caralho - disse o Shikamaru

- É - concordamos

- Quem são vocês duas. - perguntei apontando pra loira e pra morena

- Eu sou Emi – respondeu a morena.

- E eu sou Akie – respondeu a loira.

- Prazer – falamos todos.

Olhei incrédula para o Neji, a Tenten e pro Sasuke. Eles passaram a noite com elas e nem sabiam o nome.

- Ok, está tudo muito doido aqui, mas nós temos que encontrar a Ino, o Gaara, a Hina e o tapado do Naruto.

- A Ino e o Gaara devem estar em casa há muito tempo, do que jeito que são – disse a Tema.

- É, mas e a Hinata e o Naruto? Se ela sumiu com ele, e ele se aproveitou dela eu vou quebrar aquele loiro idiota. – reclamou Neji.

Logo depois escutamos uma batida, alguém resmungando algo incompreensível e um grito.

Me levantei e fui até aonde eu escutei o barulho, mas não tinha nada lá. Escutei alguém reclamando novamente, o som vinha mais abaixo de mim, então olhei para de baixo da mesa e encontrei um Naruto sem camisa e calça com uma mão na cabeça, e uma Hinata sem camisa somente de sutiã espantada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei me segurando.

- Eu sei lá, não me lembro de nada minha cabeça ta doendo, estou morrendo de fome e com frio. – reclamou Naruto.

- Fome é normal, dor de cabeça é ressaca e frio porque você está usando somente cueca de ursinhos novamente, que está rasgada no cantinho.

- Onde está a minha roupa? – gritou desesperado.

E minha dor de cabeça voltou.

- Não grita jumento, e eu não sei onde está. Hinata está tudo bem? – perguntei preocupada, ela somente gritou e nos olhava incrédula.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem, eu estou com medo do que pode ter acontecido. E meu pai vai me matar se por acaso descobrir sobre isso! – falava desesperada.

- Calma, ninguém vai falar nada pra ele ta bom. Vamos procurar uma blusa pra você e depois vamos pra casa da Ino, depois que eu ligar pra ela. E vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite, ta bom – falei tentando acalmá-la.

- Está bem – respondeu um pouco mais calma.

Ajudei ela a sair dali de baixo, e fomos até onde eles estavam.

- Espero que tenham escutado o que eu falei pra ela, pois não vou repetir. Neji nada de pular no Naruto ou qualquer coisa parecida. Naruto procure sua roupa, ou pelo menos ache uma bermuda, Itachi de sua camisa pra Hinata. Sasuke dê seu numero pra essas garotas – ele abriu a boca pra reclamar e o cortei rapidamente – só de o numero pra elas.

- Está bom.

- Estão esperando o que pra levantar suas bundas do chão, e darem uma passada no banheiro pois a situação de vocês ta lamentável. Vão assustar todo mundo se saírem assim.

Eles se levantaram e foram para o banheiro.

- E o que você vai fazer gatinha do meu coração? – perguntou Itachi tirando a camisa.

- Eu vou ligar pra vaca da Ino.

- Como você está amável hoje.

- Você não viu nada.

Coloquei a Hinata sentada em uma mesa, peguei meu celular e liguei pra Ino. Depois de chamar umas quatro vezes ela finalmente atendeu com voz de sono.

- _Alô_.

- Oi minha querida, sua noite foi boa?

- _Maravilhosa, você nem faz ideia do quão boa ela foi, e a sua?_ – perguntou já mais animada.

- Mesmo se fosse maravilhosa, eu não lembraria. Eu quero você e o Gaara bem acordados e bem vestidos, na sua casa em no máximo uma hora. Se não aparecerem nesse horário eu juro que vou puxar tanto esse seu cabelo loiro, que você irá desejar ter nascido careca.

E desliguei na cara dela.

- Ela realmente ta muito brava – falou Itachi pra ninguém.

Alguns minutos depois aparece o povo numa situação melhor, e as duas meninas vão embora sem se despedir. Não gosto de vadias mesmo.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

- Você deu o numero pra elas né? – perguntei pro Sasuke.

- Até meu facebook.

- Que bom.

* * *

**Naked** = pelada, nua.  
**What the fuck** = mas que porra/merda é essa  
Então o que acharam? Muito louco né, e vocês pensando que eu já ia colocar um SasuSaku aqui né. Enganei vocês direitinho. Mas calma ainda é SasuSkau só que não agora mais pro futuro, agora é muito cedo pra isso.  
Bom comentem se gostarem, mandem suas opiniões, seus xingamentos para minha pessoa malvada, prometo não ficar mais tanto tempo sem postar ok?  
E o próximo provavelmente sai semana que vem.  
**Beijos, Ja ne.**


	10. Casa da Ino

Como prometido, um capítulo novinho. Bom esse não ficou muito grande, pois não tinha muita coisa pra colocar mesmo, mas vai mostrar como a situação desses adolescentes bebuns está horrível.

**Boa leitura.**

**Desclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e ponto final.

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Casa da Ino**

Aqui estamos casa da Ino.

Depois de uns 10 minutos mendigando na rua, chegamos finalmente lá. Abri o portão e fomos entrando, eu venho na casa dela ha tanto tempo que já sou considerada parte da família. Peguei a chave reserva no esconderijo entramos e fechei a porta.

Todos se acomodaram no sofá ou no chão, eu fui direto pra cozinha com o Naruto estava morrendo de fome também.

Achamos pães, geleia, suco, queijo, presunto. Juntamos tudo e comemos o sanduba, com suco de morango.

- Nossa porque está todo mundo com essa cara de morto? - perguntou Ino ao ver o estado deplorável deles.

Eles falaram juntos fazendo com que ninguém entendesse nada.

- Vamos pra sala.

- Ta bom.

- Saki, até que enfim alguém pra explicar essa situação - disse apontando pra todo mundo, que realmente estavam com caras de morto.

Menos o Itachi.

- Ah eles beberam um porre daqueles ontem, e agora parecem um bando de zumbis. E não se lembram de nada do que aconteceu ontem também.

- Gata, você também não se lembra.

- Calado.

- É parece que a noite de vocês foi boa, até demais.

- Ah não enche Gaara - resmungou Temari.

- Então senhorita estressada, porque nos chamou aqui? Não estávamos no 'porre' de vocês ontem a noite.

- É, mas vocês são mais sóbrios. E eu tinha que ter certeza que vocês estavam bem.

- Viu só gente, ela me ama demais - veio correndo até mim e me abraçou.

- Ta bom Ino, já chega - soltei ela.

- Vamos começar pelo Neji - apontei pra ele que estava sentado no chão

- Me lembro de algumas coisas meio doidas tipo, eu estava beijando uma garota desconhecida e estava muito bom, ate que Tenten mais bêbada que eu puxou ela e começou a me beijar...

- E depois?

- E depois a outra voltou com outra garrafa de bebida, e enquanto ela bebia a Ten me beijava e enquanto a Ten bebia a outra me beijava. Não me lembro de mais nada depois disso.

Todos nós olhamos para a Ten que estava encolhida sofá menor.

- Você agora, senhorita beijoqueira.

- Eu não lembro disso, eu só lembro de estar beijando um cara ruivo, perto da entrada e só e isso era cedo, o show de vocês tinha acabado fazia no máximo uma hora.

- Nossa o dela é pior do que eu pensava.

- Temari - falou Neji olhando pra ela, que estava jogada na poltrona sentada no colo do Shika

- Eu me lembro do show serve?

- Nada depois disso? -perguntou a Ino

- Nada.

- E você Shika?

- Eu me lembro dela me atacar um pouco depois do show e alguém pegar meus cigarros...

Eu olhei pro Sasuke que fingia não ter escutado essa. Disso eu lembrava.

- E você Naruto? - perguntou o Gaara

- Lembro-me da Hinata se jogando em cima de mim falando coisas que não consegui entender - olhamos pra Hina que estava vermelha depois voltamos a olhar pra ele - a Sakura conversando com o bar man mais esquisito que já vi la no bar, depois eu comecei a beber bastante e só lembro disso.

- Como você pode falar que a Hina, minha prima inocente ia atacar você seu idiota? - perguntou Neji furioso, começando a se levantar. Mas o Sasuke o segurou

- É verdade - disse timidamente a Hinata.

Fazendo todos olharmos pra ela assustados, a Hinata era a mais improvável de fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Não minta Hinata, todos nós sabemos que você nunca faria algo assim.

- Mas eu fiz Neji, e também eu estava sobre a influencia da bebida

- Você ainda se aproveitou dela bêbada? É hoje que eu te mato Uzumaki - disse Neji raivoso, Sasuke novamente o segurou.

- Você não vai matar ninguém seu idiota, vai ficar ai sentado. Entendido?

Ele se soltou do Sasuke, ainda com muita raiva, mas se sentou de bico.

- Continua Hinata.

- Ta... Eu só fiz aquilo, porque estava sobre o efeito da bebida que a Tema me fez beber...

- A culpa não é minha se ela é fraca pra um simples copo de whisky, e ela precisava se soltar um pouco - tentou justificar o que fez a Tema

- Ta deixa ela terminar.

- Eu só me lembro de ter atacado ele e ele correspondendo, ele saiu pensei que ele tinha me largado, mas ele foi somente comprar mais cerveja.

- Huun, a situação de vocês é uma pior que a outra. Bom ninguém é pior que a Tema, mas ok.

- Que tal o casalzinho fujão agora? - perguntou a Tema

- Ta, logo depois do show eu e o Gaara ficamos nos pegando em uns bancos que tem mais pro fundo, e depois decidimos ir pra casa dele.

- E? - perguntou a Ten

- Nós transamos - respondeu o Gaara

- Esses ai aproveitaram bem a noite - disse o Shika

- Você não faz ideia, - falou a Ino mordendo a língua.

- Agora você Sasuke...

Ele olhou entediado pra mim

- Qual a finalidade disso?

- Sempre que bebemos fazemos isso, pra ver se não esquecemos de nada... - disse o Naruto

- E isso sempre acontece?

- Não essa é a primeira vez que bebemos tanto, principalmente a Hina.

- Eu lembro que segurei vela pro casal da poltrona e pra Hinata e Naruto por um tempo, depois fiquei com umas na pista, fiquei no bar com a Sakura e depois voltei pra pista, só isso.

Todo mundo, menos o Itachi e o Sasuke olharam pra mim.

- O garoto mal chegou e você dando uns catos nele né sua safada - disse Ino

- Estávamos bêbados e solteiros, qual o problema?

- Isso a e Saki tem que aproveitar - me apoiou a Tema - agora fala o que você se lembra

- Eu lembro de todo mundo se pegando, o Naruto fazendo careta para o que o Sugeitsu disse... - me interromperam

- Quem é Sugeitsu? - perguntou o Itachi

- Meu amigo bar man, me deixa terminar cacete.

- Ta bom, gata

- Continuando depois o Sasuke aparece fumando um cigarro, que ele mesmo disse que pegou do Shikamaru, ai agente se beijou e só.

- Foi você que pegou meu cigarro, seu filho da puta.

- Você não estava usando eles...

- E o Itachi, porque ele está aqui? – perguntou o Sasuke – Não me lembro de ter chamado ele...

- Não preciso que você me chame para eu ir no bar do meu amigo.

- Vish – falamos juntos.

- Corte rápido hein, haha – debochou Ino.

- Está, você também bebeu pra cacete que eu sei muito bem. Então o que você lembra? – perguntou Sasuke de novo.

- Eu lembro de tudo ao contrario de você, maninho – disse e deu uma olhada nada discreta pra mim, que ignorei.

- Então conta – disse Tenten animada.

- Vi o loirinho com a garota do cabelão se pegando em uma mesa e na hora que eu cheguei umas meia-noite e ela já estava sem blusa, o casal da poltrona estavam fazendo sexo em um banco na mesa ao lado dos dois, o Rapunzel, a Pucca e mais uma loira estavam quase tirando a roupa, meu maninho eu nem vi. Eu só vi a Sakura no bar beijando um cara e depois mandando ele se foder – ele riu, - acho que ela fez isso quando me viu porque depois ela me atacou e...

- Está bom, já está bom né pessoal – tentei disfarçar.

- A Sakura deixa ele falar, não enche pô – reclamou a Tenten.

- É gata, deixa eu terminar de falar.

- Vai se foder, Itachi. – falei mal-humorada.

- Também te amo, querida. Continuando essa safadinha ai estava louca por mim, então eu a levei pro quarto e fizemos muitas loucuras naquela cama durante toda a madrugada.

_OMG, eu falei pra ele não falar. Aonde eu coloco a minha cara, onde? Está todo mundo olhando pra mim o que eu faço. _

- Sakura, eu não acredito que você fez isso – disse a Tema abismada.

- Isso ai Saki, pega mesmo, aproveita mesmo miga – falou Ino animada.

Só tem uma coisa que eu podia fazer naquela hora.

- Vão se foder, seus idiotas.

Sai da sala e fui pro quarto da Ino. Não queria olhar pra eles, estava envergonhada do que aconteceu, mas antes de entrar no quarto eu escutei a Ino falando.

- Gente, ela não devia estar feliz agora? Pelo jeito você não fez o trabalho direito Itachi.

_Merda, eu to muito ferrada mesmo. _

Me joguei na cama macia dela e acabei dormindo.

* * *

Então queridos leitores o que acharam? Ficou bem pequeno né, mas esse é só pra compensar os meses que fiquei sem postar por aqui.

**Beijos, Ja ne. **

Prometo não demorar muito há postar o próximo capítulo!


	11. Como assim não existe?

Olá meus queridos leitores, depois de uma ou duas semanas sem postar aqui, cá estou eu. Eu simplesmente demorei pra postar esse capítulo por causa que eu achei um jogo de RPG muito foda, muito daora e 'tô muito viciada nele. E meio que acabei esquecendo de postar esse capítulo kkk.

Bom sem mais lenga-lenga, bora pra fic.

Boa leitura.

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas eu posso pegar ele e os outros personagens emprestado sem devolução :P

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Como assim não existe?**

Casa chata, escola chata, professores chatos, aulas chatos, amigos folgados e chatos, resumindo tudo é chato.

Fazia uma semana que tínhamos ficados bêbedos a ponto de não nos lembrarmos do que fizemos a noite, e eu sei que esqueci a melhor noite da minha vida. Todos nós combinamos de não contar pra ninguém sobre o que aconteceu, por sorte nenhuma das garotas ligaram então nem o Sasuke nem o Neji vão ter problemas, por enquanto.

Agora estávamos na aula de química eu morrendo de sono, Shikamaru dormindo algumas fileiras ao lado, a Tema jogando bolinhas de papel nele. A Ino e o Gaara fugiram depois do intervalo, os outros estavam na mesma situação que eu. Menos o Naruto que é mais descarado e falou umas trinta vezes o quanto essa aula estava sendo inútil. Só não foi expulso da sala porque não xingou o professor. Ou mandou ele tomar no cú com essa bosta de tabela periódica.

Não vejo nenhum sentido para essa matéria, mesmo eu não vou usar química na minha vida profissional. Também se precisasse não saberia mesmo. Mas a escola faz questão de nos dar essa aula chata, com esse professor idiota, com explicações absurdas.

Alegremente tocou o sinal da saída, todo mundo agradeceu. Peguei meu material joguei na mochila de qualquer jeito e fui saindo, quase saltitando. Porque sim hoje é sexta.

_Novamente..._

Mas esse final de semana não vai acontecer nada que nem semana passada, não temos apresentação. Só vamos ensaiar por um tempinho, conversar pra cacete no galpão e depois vamos dormir.

Amanhã é que vamos curtir, muito. Vai ter uma festa muito massa num galpão há três ruas daqui e vamos ir, pois eu tenho convites e não vamos ser expulsos. E vamos beber moderadamente.

Eu fiquei com dor de cabeça até quarta-feira e um ardor no meio das minhas pernas até segunda de manhãzinha, mas já passou to pronta pra outra.

- Que droga de aula foi essa? – perguntou Tenten ao meu lado.

- Não sei, foi uma bosta. Odeio química, odeio tabela predica, odeio o Orochimaru – reclamei.

- É tabela periódica, não predica – me corrigiu o Shikamaru.

- Foda-se não vou usar isso mesmo.

- Tão gentil.

- Depois de uma aula como aquela minha fofura só aumentou.

- Percebemos – falaram juntos.

Fui um pouquinho pro lado assustada, continuamos a falar bobagens até chegarmos ao nosso cantinho. A Ino e o Gaara estavam nos esperando do lado de fora.

Ah eu não falei, eles estão namorando faz uma semana. Enquanto bebíamos até ficarmos doidões eles começaram a namorar, depois de transarem muito.

_Tão romântico..._

- Demoraram – disse Ino quando chegamos.

- Foda-se.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu?

- Aula de química, ele passou duas horas falando dos bagulhos de uma tabela idiota que tem por ai.

- Eu desisto de ajudar vocês!

- Não pedi ajuda, gosto de ser burra em química, quem sabe meus pais não arranjem um professor particular gostoso pra mim.

- Isso ai amiga – disse Ino batendo na minha mão.

O Gaara simplesmente olhou pra ela pelo canto do olho e ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele e disse.

- Relaxa ruivinho, a sorte é da Sakura eu não preciso de professor particular.

- Acho bom – respondeu seco.

_O Gaara é tão, Gaara..._

Entramos finalmente e me joguei no sofá. Eu tive a competência de ver a Ino limpa-lo na segunda-feira, já que eu não tinha condições de sair no domingo. Então agora eu podia deitar calmamente nele, sem sentir cheiro de sexo.

- Ei Sakura, sai dai a gente também quer sentar! – reclamou Naruto.

- Você passou as ultimas 6 horas sentado, não precisa sentar!

- Você também – retrucou.

- Mas eu estou deitada é diferente...

- É mesmo né... Ta bom então – e se sentou encostado na parede.

- Mas é um burro mesmo – reclamou Ino.

- Ele sempre cai nessa não é...

- Sempre...

- Ah gente, ele só não é tão esperto assim. N-Não precisa chama-lo de burro.

- Hina, não arranje motivos. Você sabe que ele realmente é burro e se não fosse por nós passarmos cola pra ele, ele não teria saído da 7ª série.

- M-Mas quem sabe ele não melhorou?

Todos olhamos pra ele, enquanto ele colocava o dedo no nariz e ficava cutucando.

- Não – respondemos juntos.

Depois todos foram arranjar um lugar pra ficar, já que eu não ia sair do sofá de jeito nenhum.

- Como um dia pode ser tão entediante assim? – reclamou Tenten.

- Porque é um dia normal, a gente não é rico pra ter uma vida legal e emocionante todos os dias.

- Pode até ser, mas também poderíamos fazer algo diferente.

- Podemos ir ao shopping – disse Ino se animando um pouco.

- Algo diferente, sempre que dá vamos ao shopping somente para comer besteiras, ou pra vagabundear mesmo.

- É! – concordou o Naruto – Mas eu gostaria de comer, to com fome.

- E quando é que você não está com fome? – perguntei pra ele. Ele abriu a boca pra responder, mas eu o interrompi – E não diga que é quando está dormindo.

- Eu não ia dizer isso...

Todos olhamos pra ele, pensando que realmente ele mudou alguma coisa.

- Então ia dizer o que? Peste!

Já sei de onde veio o humor _doce_ de Gaara.

- Eu ia dizer que não tenho fome quando estou comendo, dããr.

Gota geral.

- E eu pensando que ele mudou alguma coisa, ele só piorou... – disse Neji jogado no chão.

- Todos nós pensamos, a única que mantem alguma esperança é a Hinata. Pena dela – disse Ino.

- Sim – falamos juntos novamente.

O tédio está nos forçando a fazer coisas estranhas.

Ficamos lá uns olhando pro teto, outros olhando pro tapete, outros dormindo quer dizer Shikamaru dormindo.

- Rá – exclamei me sentando.

- Que foi?

- Isso só pode ser praga, tenho certeza que a Karin está fazendo isso com a gente, aquela bruxa partidária de Lilith*.

- Sakura, não viaja. Ela não pode nos deixar com tédio – reclamou Temari.

- Claro que pode, ela é uma bruxa. Bruxas nunca foram bonitas mesmo.

- Até que faz sentido – concordou comigo Hinata.

- Hinata você não conta, você realmente acha que tem o guarda-roupa que nos levaria para Nárnia.

- Mas ele realmente existe e deve estar em algum museu de Londres, ou alguns partidários do governo o escondeu para que nós não o encontrássemos e também...

- Hinata não viaja.

- Gente, ela ta certa – retruquei – deve realmente existir, é que nem a viagem ao centro da terra alguém foi lá e conseguiu sair. E contou a história para todos do mundo.

- Sakura, não existe centro da terra, não existe Nárnia, não existe o Mundo das Maravilhas e de uma vez por todas não existe HOGWARTS! – sobressaltou-se Temari.

Eu tapei os ouvidos e comecei a falar '_lalala_' para não escutar aquelas palavras horríveis.

- Para de falar isso Temari, a culpa não é nossa se você é uma descrente e não acredita na magia profunda.

- Vai começar de novo – disse Tenten.

- É verdade, a Hinata está certa! – retruquei.

- Que nada vocês duas que vivem viajando com essas coisas de contos de fadas, de vampiros, dragões, lobisomens e essas outras coisas fantasiosas. Elas não existem, ninguém nunca encontrou sequer uma prova de que realmente existe essas coisas fantasiosas.

- E você acha que um homem que veio da porra do nada ia criar o mundo, e ia fazer o homem do barro e a mulher da costela? E depois iria mandar seu filho 'santo' que viveu 33 anos e nunca pegou uma mulher e muito menos transou com ela? Ah vai se foder então.

- Sakura, você pode não acreditar na religião, mas nós acreditamos. E isso é mais real que essa história de animais superpoderosos e florestas encantadas.

- Sabe por que eu gosto deles?

- Não por quê? Você nunca explicou isso para nós!

- Porque eles não são estúpidos o suficiente para serem dominados por algo que nunca viram, que eles não tinham regras estupidas... Se bem que a de matar eu concordo. Que lá ninguém é pecador por gostar de comer muito, ou por sentir inveja dos outros. Por isso, porque o único pecado que eles cometeriam era o da morte, fora isso eles são livres para ir e vir. E também eles não são ignorantes como somos hoje em dia, podemos achar que sabemos de tudo, mas na verdade não sabemos de quase nada! Por isso que gosto deles.

Todos olhavam pra mim boquiabertos. Com certeza eles nunca pensaram nessa possibilidade, a Hinata estava com um sorrisinho no rosto. Ela concordava comigo.

Nós duas somos Agnoteístas, não acreditamos em '_Deus_' e nem somos descrentes como os ateístas. Apenas vemos as coisas do nosso jeito, sem ter que aguentar regras estupidas que dizem que tudo o que fazemos é pecado.

- Pensando por esse lado... – disse Ino depois de um tempo.

O Gaara não falava nada, ele era ateísta assumido e quebrava a cara de qualquer um que tentasse mudar a sua opinião, mas ele tinha um meio sorriso na cara apoiando minhas palavras. Mesmo que não gostasse de coisas fantasiosas.

- Nossa Saki, eu nunca pensei que era esse o verdadeiro motivo – disse Temari abismada.

- É né, vocês nunca perguntaram só reclamavam então eu não falava nada.

Olhei para o Naruto que ainda cutucava o nariz distraidamente, suspirei esse nunca ia mudar.

- Bom chega de falar sobre isso, vamos ensaiar que ganhamos mais! – disse Gaara se levantando indo em direção à bateria.

- É – me levantei e fui atrás da minha guitarra.

Todos os outros se levantaram e foram até seus instrumentos respectivamente.

- Vamos tocar o que hoje?

- Aquela nova – disse Naruto.

- Qual nova? A gente tem umas cinco novas e ainda não decidimos qual vamos treinar primeiro.

- Vamos tocar uma do My Chemical Romance.

- É, aquela lá, qual o nome mesmo?

- Eu sei lá, é você que conhece a musica, só indiquei a banda.

- Como é mesmo o nome... Ah já sei Teenagers.

- Cara eu amo essa música! Demais.

- Então vai ser essa.

Gaara tocou as baquetas três vezes e lá fomos nós.

* * *

Bruxas de Salém pra quem não sabe, foram as que atacaram uma cidade da América do Norte que eu não lembro o nome, em 1862, ou alguma coisa assim. Causando caos, terror e mortes.  
Sei que nesse capítulo eu coloquei algumas coisas que podem ir contra o que vocês pensam, ou não, mas o fato seguinte é que não era pra mim colocar isso na fanfic, só que não teve jeito.  
Sei que todos aqui tem uma religião e as respeito. Mas eu sou Agnoteísta mesmo, assumo.  
Bjos


End file.
